


Дорога

by SweetAtmosphere



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Dick Jokes, Humor, Love Confessions, Love Talks, M/M, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Porn without actual porn, Relationship Issues, Road Trips, stupid jokes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAtmosphere/pseuds/SweetAtmosphere
Summary: Для некоторых дорог просто не существует карт. Их нужно пройти самим.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG baby's first multichapter!!!
> 
> Я очень горжусь собой! Держу пальцы чтобы и вам понравилось!
> 
> Спасибо прелестной Nagissimo за какую-никакую редактуру и моральную поддержку!!!

_Огонь в груди Зоро распространяется по всему телу, сжигая кислород в его лёгких. Они дышат одним и тем же воздухом, передавая его изо рта в рот через горячие поцелуи. Согретый воздух вокруг их тел укрывает одеялом, которого на них нет. **Его** вздохи оглушают. Чувство, сравнимое с голодом, заставляет Зоро забыть всё остальное вокруг них и сконцентрироваться только на прикосновениях к тёплой, мягкой коже. Запутанным в руках и ногах Санджи, Зоро чувствует себя свободным как никогда. Каждое новое касание взрывается на теле салютом из чувств и неконтролируемой дрожи. Телом управлять становится почти невозможно. Стоны удовольствия заглушают шум в голове, поэтому Зоро хочет услышать их больше. Ещё больше. _

_– З-Зоро…_

_Ещё. Поцелуи здесь и там, везде, где только можно, а где нельзя – особенно тщательно. Зоро хочет раствориться в этом так долго желанном им теле. Он движется медленно и тянет за собой эту ночь. Пусть звёзды остановятся. Пусть солнце не встанет. Пусть он навечно останется в объятьях ног и рук Санджи, а их голоса смешаются. Зоро никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким пьяным._

* * *

Зоро хотел бы быть сейчас пьяным. Может потому он и сидел со своими друзьями в баре, хотя меньше всего на свете он в данный момент хотел компанию. Но, как известно, ты не алкоголик, если пьешь не один.

Потому он глушил уже которую бутылку пива и старался не думать о Санджи.

– Где Санджи?

Этим вопросом Нами не позволила ему это сделать.

– Он сказал что опоздает. Может дела на работе?

А эти слова Усоппа заставили Зоро тихо усмехнуться. _Ага, конечно._

– Точно нет, – Нами звонко топала ножкой под столом в недовольстве. – Его отпуск начался ещё со вчерашнего дня. Аргх, мой телефон умер! Зоро, дай мне свой, я напишу этому балбесу!

– Чего? Почему мой? – зеленоволосый парень не хотел быть втянутым в этот разговор.

– Потому что гневное сообщение, которое я собираюсь ему написать, будет выглядеть естественно. Дай сюда!

Нами наклонилась через стол и начала шарить по карманам Зоро в поисках телефона, чудом не опрокинув напитки остальных друзей.

– Иисусе, женщина, прекрати с таким рвением лезть ко мне в штаны!

– Зоро, я лесбиянка. Меня в твоих штанах интересует только телефон и, может быть, марка твоих стрингов, – дразнила его ведьма.

– А я гей и потому совершенно не заинтересован чтобы ты по какой-либо причине стягивала с меня джинсы, – Зоро вытащил свой телефон и отдал его подруге в поражении. – Делай что хочешь, но не думаю, что он ответит.

Это была правда. Сегодня утром Санджи испарился из квартиры Зоро как утренний туман и не выходил на связь даже в групповых чатах. Головная боль Зоро усиливалась. _Детский сад какой-то._

– Мне не нужно чтоб он ответил, – парировала Нами. – Мне нужно встретить его и удостовериться, что он и Луффи без проблем доедут до поместья Виви и ничего не забудут.

Зоро лишь закатил глаза.

Виви, голубоволосая девушка Нами, сидящая сейчас рядом с ней, пригласила всех друзей провести свои отпуска и каникулы на вилле её отца у самого берега моря. Отказываться, конечно же, никто не стал. Однако Кобра-сан, отец Виви, вызвался оплатить только 6 авиабилетов, один дочке и плюс пяти её друзьям. Но друзей оказалось прилично больше.

– Луффи-сан, простите что Вам и Санджи-сану придётся ехать до поместья на автомобиле, – извинялась Виви.

Само собой девушка старалась не клянчить лишний раз деньги у своего, пусть и очень состоятельного отца. Зоро её понимал и, разумеется, не винил. Тем более ему билет уже перепал, хех.

– Не парься, Виви! – беззаботно отвечал Луффи. – Всегда мечтал отправиться в длинную поездку на машине! Это же целое приключение! А ещё у Санджи классная тачка с откидной крышей! Ну не круто ли!

Робин, сидящая между Френки и Виви, заботливо улыбнулась девушке, положив руку ей на плечо.

– То, что вы вообще смогли оплатить части из нас весьма недешёвые авиабилеты уже замечательно, Виви-чан, – он убрала свою руку и облокотилась на плечо своего мужчины, – Думаю, нам также неимоверно повезло, что я и Френки смогли договориться на работе и взять на себя ваш рейс, – они приторно нежно посмотрели друг на друга. – Это ли не чудо, правда, малыш?

– Так точно, цветочек мой! – Френки счастливо чмокнул Робин в щёчку. – Долетим СУПЕР комфортно и СУПЕР быстро, гарантирую!

Зоро отвернулся. Слишком сладко. И вовсе он не завидовал!

– К тому же, Санджи сам вызвался ехать, а не лететь, – невозмутимо добавила Нами и крепко обняла свою девушку, – Причём с большим энтузиазмом!

– Думаю, это оттого, что его попросили именно Вы, Нами-сан, – вклинился Брук. – Просьба девушки для него закон, если не благословение, йо-хо-хо-хо.

– Ага, и одновременно с тем проклятье, – фыркает Усопп, невозмутимо попивая свою Отвертку. – Его недавно вновь бросила девушка. Хотя в этот раз бедняга, кажется, убивался сильнее обычного.

У Зоро вновь начали всплывать в голове картины из прошлого вечера. Одно разбитое сердце пришло плакаться другому разбитому сердцу. Звучит ужасно смешно и ужасно грустно. Зоро допил свою бутылку пива.

– Всё ли будет в порядке? – вновь забеспокоилась Виви.

– Всё будет нормально, – продолжала уверять Нами. – Из всех нас он особенно сильно любит море, ему нужно развеяться.

Может ведьма была в чём-то и права. Солёный морской ветер продует им мозги и расслабит мышцы. Да, им двоим придётся терпеть друг друга в ограниченном пространстве какое-то время, но такое происходит на каждой вечеринке и, к тому же, не собираются же они вечно друг от друга бегать после одной случайной ночи. Ведь так?

После очередных причитаний Нами, в дверях бара наконец появился запыхавшийся Санджи.

– Ах, вспомнишь солнышко – вот и лучик! – посмеялся Френки.

Взглядом блондин находит столик своих друзей, ненадолго замирает и (явно не очень охотно) направляется к нему. Зоро тут же поднимается с места.

– Хочу взять ещё пива. Кому-нибудь что-нибудь принести?

Усопп и Виви вежливо отказались, Луффи тоже.

– Ещё один Май Тай! – подняла свой пустой стакан Нами.

– Был бы рад, если бы вы привели моего друга Тома, йо-хо-хо-хо.

– И захвати мне ещё колы, братан!

– Не хотите подождать Санджи-сана? – робко спросила Виви. – Наверняка он тоже пойдет в бар.

– Не пойдет, у него похмелье, – отрезал Зоро.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – удивился Луффи.

Зоро не ответил на вопрос и ушёл в сторону барменов. Ребята переглянулись, но не стали заострять внимание.

– Прошу прощения за опоздание, милые дамы, – Санджи падает на диван рядом с Френки. – Совершенно забегался. Ещё и с самого утра себя плохо чувствую.

– Похмелье? – заискивающе спрашивает Усопп.

От вопроса Санджи слегка опешил.

– В-вроде того, – ответил он и попросил у Френки глотнуть немного его колы.

– Ого! – Луффи воскликнул и вытаращился на Санджи. – Зоро угадал про похмелье! Ничего себе!

– Ни у кого кроме Зоро и не может быть такой силы ха-ха, – отшутился Усопп, заработав тихие смешки от своих приятелей.

– Ничего удивительного, – утолив жажду, отвечал блондин. – Просто мы с ним вчера … прилично так выпили, – он отвернулся, скрыв взгляд за длинной чёлкой.

– С вами всё будет хорошо, Санджи-сан? – Виви грустно посмотрела в сторону опустившего голову Санджи. – Я слышала, у Вас был весьма болезненный разрыв. Мне очень жаль.

– Ах! Не беспокойтесь, милая Виви-чан! – взбодрился тот. – Я буду в порядке! Мужчинам свойственно топить неразделённую любовь в вине!

– В таком случае Зоро у нас вечно-влюблённый, – загадочно улыбнулась Робин в свой коктейль.

– Ага, вечно влюблённый в свои мечи да гантели, – вновь разрядил обстановку Усопп.

Когда Зоро подошёл к их столику, с трудом удерживая две стеклянные бутылки (колы и пива) и два коктейля в руках, экзекуция Санджи от Нами была в самом разгаре. Он заверил её что, раз Луффи не может водить, они будут останавливаться в мотелях на ночь, так что ему не придётся водить круглые сутки и изматывать себя. Он также пообещал позаботиться о еде для Луффи в дороге и не ввязываться в неприятности. Каждый из друзей отчитался о незабытом паспорте, кошельке, мелкой электронике (вроде зарядок), необходимых лекарствах и, конечно же, купальнике.

– Остынь, ведьма, мы не маленькие, – устало проговорил мечник. – Даже если кто-то что-то забудет, это «что-то» всегда можно будет купить или одолжить.

– Прости, Зоро, но мои лифчики будут тебе маловаты, – невинно оскалилась Нами. – За вас только и беспокойся.

– Кого «вас»? – поинтересовался Брук.

– Мужчин, – рыжая девушка устало вздохнула, словно на её плечах сидели минимум пятеро детей. – Луффи, успокой меня и скажи, что Эйс всё ещё подвезёт всех вас в аэропорт!

Темноволосый мальчишка взбодрился при упоминания его и его брата, да так, что чуть не опрокинул бокал Робин прямо ей на колени. Коктейльную рюмку от падения спас Френки, заработав свой заслуженный поцелуй в щёчку.

– Без проблем! Всё в силе! – неисчерпаемый энтузиазм Луффи был слышен сквозь набитые орешками щёки.

– Отлично! – радовалась девушка. – Я и Виви поедем на такси и заодно захватим Чоппера. Самолёт в 4 утра! Приезжайте заранее!

– Раз уж наш рейс так рано, не стоило бы нам разбежаться и поспать в своих домах хоть пару часов? – Зоро хотел уйти.

За всё время он и Санджи старались даже взглядами не пересекаться и это раздражало. Зоро злился на раздражающую блондинку за то, что тот ненароком соблазнил его, и злился на себя, за то, что сам поддался, хотя прекрасно знал – ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт. А что бы сделали вы, если бы парень вашей мечты буквально умолял вас, чтобы вы помогли ему почувствовать себя лучше, почувствовать себя хорошо? Зоро уверен, Санджи, чёрт возьми, знал что делает! Так что произошедшее не только его вина! Зоро готов нести ровно половину ответственности! И нет, он не трус!

Наконец, Нами дала последние наставления и разогнала группу друзей по домам, последний раз проверить чемоданы и лечь спать, чтобы никто не проспал их ночной рейс. Френки отшутился, что в случае чего он задержит самолёт. Все над этим посмеялись … кроме Робин.

* * *

Посреди ночи Санджи разбудил звонок его телефона. На экране высветилось имя Нами с оранжевым сердечком на конце.

– Н-Нами-сан? – он спешно, но всё ещё сонно ответил на звонок. – Что-то случилось? Сейчас же … – быстрый взгляд на часы, стоящие на прикроватной тумбочке. – О, Боже, разве вы не должны были уже взлететь?! Нами-сан, если вы в небе, вам стоит отключить свой-

– Мы только сели в самолёт, Санджи, – Нами перебила его, её голос был напряжен. – Слушай, у нас проблема. Один из нас всё-таки опоздал на самолёт.

– Ох, – Санджи сел в своей кровати. – Что же делать? Вы звони-

– Обещай мне, что ты довезёшь его до поместья, – снова перебила его девушка. – Чтобы билет не пропадал, вместо него мы забрали Луффи, который провожал нас вместе с Эйсом. Обещай мне, Санджи!

Парень сглотнул. Неприятное чувство образовалось в его животе.

– Нами-сан, только не говорите мне …

– Обещай. Мне. Санджи.

Он со стоном опустился на подушки, голова снова начала болеть, а живот скрутило. Санджи чувствовал себя самым большим неудачником на Земле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я не стала брать какую-то конкретную страну для путешествия наших героев. Наслаждайтесь пейзажами и миром, не задумываясь об их законах или границах :)
> 
> Комментарии очень ценятся и всегда получают ответ ;3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> На всякий случай уточняю, что в этом фф у мугивар профессии, которые назвал сам Ода. Но мечи Зоро остались его хобби, а Санджи копит на свой ресторан х)

Зоро в последний раз проверяет выключенные розетки, перекрывает краны в ванной, закрывает все окна и запирает свою квартирку на долгие несколько недель. Спускаясь по лестнице он (будущий офицер полиции, между прочим!) чувствует дрожь в коленках и пот на ладонях, нервы шалят. _Ну что за отстой._

У дверей дома уже стоит машина Санджи. Красивая и блестящая, вскоре она станет золотой клеткой для них двоих. Зоро с тяжёлым вздохом поправляет спортивную сумку на своём плече и неохотно движется к багажнику. Чтобы Зоро его окрыли, он стучит по корпусу автомобиля. Услышав щелчок, мечник закидывает свои вещи рядом с чемоданом Санджи и, видимо, забытой сумкой Луффи. Багажник захлопывается и Зоро на секунду задумывается, что прямо сейчас предпочел бы ехать скорее в нём, чем рядом с раздражённым поваром.

Зоро садится на пассажирское сидение, Санджи держится на руль обеими руками. Оба смотрят только вперёд и некомфортно молчат, оба думают, что им придется привыкать к этому чувству на протяжении нескольких дней поездки. Двигатель всё ещё не завёден, машина всё ещё не движется, Зоро уже хочет выпрыгнуть.

– Ты сделал это нарочно. – Санджи первым ломает тишину, всё ещё смотря прямо, в одну точку.

– Что? Зачем мне это?! – Зоро разворачивается к нему лицом.

– Мне-то откуда знать, что творится в твоей пустой голове, безмозглое брокколи?! Уверен, тебе просто нравится выводить меня из себя!

– Завались, поварёжка! Я готов поклясться на Вадо, что ставил хренов будильник ещё утром! Эта бесполезная херня просто не сработала!

– Какой из тебя полицейский, если ты настолько ненадёжен и непунктуален? – Санджи тоже развернулся к Зоро всем корпусом. – У тебя оправдания как у ребёнка! Будь мужчиной и признай, что ты проебался или сделал это нарочно!

– Я этого не делал! – мечник раздражался всё больше. – Думаешь, **мне** будет весело провести несколько дней запертым с тобой в этой железной коробке, манипулятор хренов?!

– Откуда мне знать на что ты надеешься, извращенец!

Они на секунду замолчали.

– Ты … – Зоро замер в неверии. – Ты что … думаешь я надеюсь на повтор той ночи?

Санджи тут же вспыхнул как красный сигнал светофора и отвернулся, вновь схватившись за руль и приковывая свой взгляд к приборной панели перед ним.

– Э-это не так! – голос Санджи дрогнул. – И-и даже если бы это было так, это были бы обоснованные мысли! **Ты** тот кто получил с т-того раза все пенки, не **я**!

– Да ну?! – Зоро вскинул руки и сложил их на груди. – В таком случае ты очень правдоподобно симулируешь стояк! Молодец какой! Тебе бы в порно!

Санджи уставился на Зоро, комично широко раскрыв глаза, и стал хватать ртом воздух. Его щёки всё ещё горели от смущения. Не найдя сперва слов, он стукнул кулаком плечо Зоро.

– Это физиология, мудак! У любого здорового мужчины встает, если ему с-сделают хорошо!

– Так всё-таки было хорошо? – Зоро поднял брови и посмотрел прямо в глаза Санджи, нахально оскалившись.

Санджи снова завертелся на кресле. Теперь его уши и шея также горели красным. Зоро думал, что не выдержит.

– Хорошо-нехорошо! – продолжил объясняться блондин. – Главное что это только **было** и никогда больше **не будет**! А значит нужно просто об этом забыть! Это была минута слабости, которая никогда больше не повторится!

– Час слабости.

– Заткнись, маримо, или я вышвырну тебя на скоростном шоссе.

В машине снова воцарилось гнетущее молчание. Зоро вздохнул. Он знал, что так и будет. Он был готов к этому. Пожалуй.

– Ладно. Забыли, – выдохнул он. – Поехали уже, а то впустую день потеряем, – Зоро потянулся к ремню безопасности и пристегнулся.

Санджи также тяжело выдохнул. Ключ зажигания был повернут, двигатель зашумел и машина плавно тронулась с места. Их длинная поездка до поместья Виви началась. Это будут нестерпимо долгие пару дней.

* * *

Пока Зоро ехал в машине Санджи, жевал приготовленные Санджи сендвичи и слушал плейлист Санджи, он старательно игнорировал присутствие самого Санджи, сидящего на соседнем сиденье.

Но поля пшеницы, тянущиеся до самого края голубого и чистого неба, напоминали о золотых волосах повара и его любимой голубой рубашке, а запах табака, идущий откуда-то слева, пробуждал горечь на языке. Великолепно, Зоро ещё не провел в машине и часа, а он уже вспоминает как чертовски охуенно было целовать Санджи той ночью. Этот дьявол-искуситель сидел на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Зоро и не делал ровным счётом **ничего**. Но Зоро уже сходил с ума. Как тут не биться головой о стёкла? Зоро открыл своё окно, жалуясь на запах сигарет повара, но на самом деле желая проветрить голову.

Стоял жаркий полдень, потому Санджи не опускал крышу, прячась в тени от обжигающих солнечных лучей. Злаковые поля, которые проезжали парни, напротив, впитывали каждый лучик. Вдалеке огромный комбайн медленно катился по полю, поднимая за собой облака белой пыли.

Внезапно их машина свернула с ровной асфальтовой дороги на утоптанную широкую тропу между невысоких деревьев.

– Куда это мы? – поинтересовался Зоро без особого любопытства.

– Заглянем на ферму у которой я заказываю фрукты, – отвечал Санджи. – Хочу набрать немного яблок и груш. Часть съедим по дороге, часть довезем до остальных. Ещё сейчас сезон нектарина и черешни.

В поле зрения стал виднеться двухэтажный дом с яркими стенами и большим высоким крыльцом. За ним виднелись амбары и теплицы, множество деревьев тянулось почти до самого горизонта.

Санджи припарковал автомобиль недалеко от домика и отстегнул ремень безопасности. Парни вышли из машины и слегка потянулись. На встречу двум молодым людям вышла пожилая, но очень энергичная женщина, которая по-матерински обняла Санджи и начала спрашивать о его здоровье и успехах.

– У меня всё замечательно, Вака-сан! Ещё немного и я накоплю на собственный ресторан, готовьтесь снабжать его для меня своими вкуснейшими фруктами.

– Всё что угодно, мальчик мой! Для тебя всё что угодно! Ох, ты с другом? – женщина заглянула за спину Санджи.

–Ророноа Зоро, мэм. – Зоро вежливо поклонился.

Пожилая леди улыбнулась и подошла к нему, обняв его руку своими тёплыми, сухими ладонями.

– Приятно познакомится, можешь называть меня Вака-сан, – она кивнула головой в ответ на приветствие. – Так какими судьбами вы к нам заглянули, мальчики?

– Я звонил Вашему мужу и предупреждал, что мы с другом заедем на вашу ферму, чтобы собрать немного сезонных фруктов для нашей поездки и для остальных друзей. Честно говоря, я думал он и Вас предупредит. Надеюсь, мы не причиняем лишних хлопот. – Санджи неловко провел рукой по своим волосам на затылке.

– Ах, этот старый дурак ничего никогда не помнит! – смешно насупилась Вака-сан, уперевшись руками в свои широкие бёдра. – Разумеется мы всегда тебе рады, Санджи-кун. Можете взять корзинки на заднем дворе и собирать всё что хотите! Я приготовлю для вас подходящие коробки. Обязательно возьмите нектаринов! Они в этом году особенно хорошо уродились!

Пожилая женщина безумолку болтала с парнями, пока провожала тех до заднего двора. Она показала им, где лежит инвентарь, а сама ушла в дом за коробками. Там они взяли две средние корзинки и направились в сторону фруктовых деревьев.

Повсюду летало множество пчёл и бабочек. В воздухе пахло сладким нектаром, жарой и пылью, поднятой лёгким ветерочком. Санджи подошёл к невысокой яблоне, сорвал два блестящих розовых плода и протянул один Зоро.

– Вдохни, – другое яблоко повар приложил к своим губам и всезнающе улыбнулся.

– Зачем? – Зоро скептично поднял одну бровь.

– Вдохни, не переломишься!

Мечник небрежно забрал яблоко из рук Санджи и, легко перебросив его из одной руки в другую и повертев, он поднял фрукт к носу.

Сладкий запах солнца ударил в нос как солнечный удар. Ни яблочный сок, ни яблочное пюре, ни гора таких же яблок в супермаркете не пахли так сильно, как одно это яблоко. Это яблоко пахло не только мякотью, оно пахло листьями, стволом и корнями яблони. Пахло крыльями пчёл и ветром с пылью. От такого сильного запаха у Зоро кружилась голова.

Оглушительный хруст со стороны привлек его внимание. Санджи жевал своё яблоко с довольным лицом, параллельно высматривая другие плоды, срывая и бросая их в корзинку.

– Разве овощи и фрукты не принято мыть? – Зоро смотрел на блеск яблочного сока на губах Санджи.

– Они не опрыскивают ничем свои деревья. – Санджи бессознательно провел рукой по твёрдым листьям. – К тому же, самые вкусные фрукты и ягоды всегда те, что только что сорваны с ветки. Вода смывает с них вкус солнца и ветра. Жаль, что этот вкус нельзя довести до ресторанов, как ни старайся.

Зоро смотрел на Санджи как ребёнок на старика – с воодушевлением и, одновременно с тем, сомнением в его адекватности.

Он поднес яблоко ко рту и откусил большой кусок.

Вкус тепла и бархата, летнего дождя и полуденного солнца смешались с мёдом и чистой, сладкой росой. Боже, как же это было вкусно! Санджи был прав, это ни с чем несравнимое ощущение на языке! Мякоть яблока, белоснежная и мягкая как маршмелоу, таяла на языке. Как же это было хорошо! И, как и всё хорошее, оно было так мимолётно! Второй укус уже потерял нотки дождя и ветра, а третий потерял и солнце. Но теперь Зоро мог лучше ощутить текстуру, а горький запах яблочных косточек пришёл на смену фруктовой приторности. Зоро он понравился даже больше.

Санджи посмеялся над довольным лицом Зоро и бросил свой огрызок под корни яблоньке. Они продолжали собирать яблоки с одного ряда и груши с другого. Ну, точнее Санджи собирал фрукты, а Зоро таскал корзинки и набивал щёки такими же вкусными, нагретыми жарким солнцем грушами.

– Нектарины сейчас очень уж спелые, можем не довезти, – Санджи прошёл к другому ряду деревьев, чьи ветки были усыпаны тяжёлыми жёлтыми плодами. – Зато есть их сейчас одно удовольствие.

С этими словами Санджи сорвал один большой и спелый нектарин и щедро откусил от него красный бочок. Сок сочного плода пролился на его губы и шею.

Знаете … Зоро не любил целоваться с девушками. Он всегда считал, что поцелуи девушек противно приторные, как перезрелые манго или те же нектарины.

А Зоро не любил сладкое.

Но прямо сейчас он хочет разделить этот ненавистный вкус с Санджи. Сладкий сок фруктов склеил бы их губы. Кожа на лице Санджи такая же гладкая и мягкая, как кожура персиков, а язык мягкий, как их мякоть.

Неуклюжий шмель, врезавшийся в лицо Зоро, вернул того в реальный мир.

И такое бывает.

Они гуляли по саду не меньше получаса и собрали целый ящик яблок и груш, чуть-чуть твёрдых, чтобы дозрели в дороге и не помялись, а также небольшую коробку нектаринов и спелых абрикосов, половинки которых сами раскрывались в руке, обнажая сахарную, зернистую, медово-оранжевую мякоть. Ещё Вака-сан впихнула в руки Санджи большой лоток с черешней и уверила, что за них платить не нужно, это подарок. Санджи поцеловал руку женщины в благодарность и положил лоток с ягодами на колени уже сидящего в машине Зоро. Черешня была влажной и холодной, видимо Вака-сан помыла их ледяной колодезной водой. Капли на них переливались маленькими бриллиантами, а сама кожица ягод блестела будто глазированная.

– Удачной дороги, мальчики! – помахала им в окошко милая старушка. – Заглядывайте ещё! Мы всегда вам рады!

Молодые люди помахали в ответ, развернулись на своём автомобиле и уехали в сторону дороги, оставляя за собой клубы пыли.

* * *

Как только парни выехали с фермы, Санджи выкурил долгожданную сигарету и поднял крышу автомобиля. Зоро поднял крышку контейнера с черешенками. Он ловко бросил одну ягодку в рот и осторожно раскусил её, стараясь не попасть на косточку. Рот Зоро тут же наполнился сладющим бордовым соком. От такой концентрации вкуса скрипели зубы, но фруктовая сладость отличалась от сахарной, так что Зоро всё равно уминал природные конфеты на пару с Санджи.

Тут Зоро заметил, что Санджи подозрительно долго жуёт одну ягоду, держась за её черенок и корча смешные лица.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Мх-мм, – промычал повар и отмахнулся одной рукой от Зоро, мол _«не мешай»_.

Пару секунд спустя Санджи вытаскивает изо рта черенок завязанный в аккуратный узелок и дико улыбается.

– Ха! Гляди как я умею, маримо! Леди от этого трюка в восторге, знаешь ли, – он бросил на Зоро многозначительный взгляд и подразнил его бровями.

Зоро смотрел на него как на самого большого дурака, которого знал белый свет.

– Идиот, – заключил Зоро. – Лицо твоё в этот момент выглядело максимально несексуально, – добавил он и бросил последние черешенки в рот.

Санджи лишь самодовольно фыркнул и, казалось, только сильнее начал лыбиться как полный извращенец (которым он, по мнению Зоро, и является).

– Главное не то, что творилось на моём прекрасном лице, а то, что творилось у меня во рту, – мудро заметил повар. – Можешь тоже научиться, парней цеплять.

– Меня устраивают мои навыки.

– Нет предела совершенству!

– Вот и буду оттачивать их на практике. А ты, поди, и целоваться учился на помидорах?

– Пф-ф, – Санджи лишь фыркнул (не признаваться же что реально учился, пусть и в совсем раннем возрасте).

В салоне образовалась комфортная тишина. Автомобиль тихо гудел, двигаясь по ровному, горячему асфальту. В салоне играли любимые песни, бережно накопленные за прошедшие недели, месяцы, годы. Каждая песня имела свою историю. Эту Санджи услышал на праздновании дня рождения Чоппера, а эту зашазамил в какой-то кофейне; эти две порекомендовал Усопп, а следующая была сворована из плейлиста Зоро. Любимая музыка разбавляет монотонность дороги перед глазами. Порой они оба, Зоро и Санджи, начинают подпевать и неосознанно постукивать ногой или пальцами под ритм очередной песни. Если вам самим не о чем или не хочется говорить, пусть музыка делает это за вас!

Парни и не заметили как и когда на улице стемнело. За разговором о любимых жанрах и исполнителях, они упустили момент заката солнца, но не особо об этом грустили. Зоро был рад, что постепенно напряжение между ними спадает. Может он сможет это сделать. Может он сможет забыть всё, что произошло той ночью, и дождаться конца этих чувств. Зоро очень надеется, что это вообще возможно.

Он справится!

Внезапно Санджи свернул на край дороги, включил аварийку и вышел на улицу, прямо к высокой траве у обочины. Чуть поодаль текла тихая маленькая река.

– Выходи, мохоголовый, разомни со мной ножки.

Санджи встал у самого края травы и стал растягивать свои затёкшие от долгого сидения ноги.

– Если тебе нужно сопровождение чтобы сходить поссать, я отказываюсь, – ответил Зоро, но всё равно вышел из машины. Размять усталые мышцы звучало слишком соблазнительно.

– Такого топографического кретина как ты даже до кустов провожать надо, – нагло посмеялся Санджи и бросил в сторону Зоро взгляд, в котором читался вызов.

– Чо сказал? – Зоро привык на вызов отвечать.

– Что слышал, малыш маримо, – Санджи потягивался и разогревал задеревеневшие связки в коленках. – Пора бы уже перестать стелить себе пелёнки и учиться вовремя добегать до туалета, как большо-о-ой мальчик.

– Ну всё, дартсобровый! Ты сам нарываешься! – зарычал Зоро и рванул в сторону надоедливого повара, чтобы хорошенько ему накостылять.

В одно и то же мгновение парни сорвались с места и, как только Санджи прыгнул и побежал сквозь заросли высокой-высокой травы, за ним, как самый прекрасный шлейф из звёзд, в небо начали подниматься десятки и сотни маленьких летящих огоньков. Зоро опешил.

Светлячки! Это были светлячки!

Зоро глядел как заворожённый, чуть замедлив свой бег, а потом и вовсе остановился. Смех Санджи звенел в такт журчанию протекающей рядом реки. Он продолжал наворачивать круги вокруг Зоро, как глупые щенок, пробуждая всё больше и больше летающих огоньков. Они разлетались как одуванчики, светились как фонарики рождественских гирлянд. Танец света окутал тело Санджи, а Зоро всё забывал вдохнуть.

Он клялся себе забыть все эти чувства. Он клялся себе всего несколько часов назад! Он-

Он обессилено сел на траву и продолжал смотреть на Санджи, носящегося туда-сюда как незрелый мальчишка, и на бесчисленные огоньки, бесшумно парящие в воздухе. Похожие на искры огня, но не потухающие в момент своего рождения, они окружили Зоро, садясь на траву рядом с ним и снова взлетая. Он продолжал наблюдать за искрящейся улыбкой Санджи и летающими за ним крылатыми искорками. В своей лёгкой, свободной, белой рубашке блондин казался ночным мотыльком с мягкими крыльями. Он продолжал кружиться вокруг Зоро и беспокоить спящих насекомых, поющих сверчков и маленьких ящериц. Он вёл себя так по-детски глупо, но отвести взгляд от его счастливого лица, с розовыми от бега и жары щеками, было просто невозможно.

Запыхавшийся Санджи осел рядом с Зоро и лёг на мягкий клевер под их ногами, широко раскинув руки в стороны. Его грудь поднималась и опускалась от тяжёлого дыхания. Светлячки садились на его пальцы и волосы. Зоро ненадолго замер, а потом лёг рядом. Земля была холодной, а ладони горячими.

_Интересно, у Санджи они такие же горячие?_

Долгие минуты никто не решался сломать тишину. Да и не хотелось. Зоро казалось, что если он заговорит, всё это окажется сном и просто растворится. Был слышен шум воды и стрекотание сверчков, и этого было достаточно. Лёгкий ночной ветерок пробуждал гусиную кожу на руках и ногах Зоро. Где-то в стороне заквакала лягушка и плюхнулась в воду. Зоро поднял руку и несколько светлячков окружило его пальцы, мимо пролетела встревоженная стрекоза.

– Как, – он на секунду запнулся в ожидании, не рассеются ли его грёзы, – как ты узнал? В смысле … что они здесь есть.

Санджи удобнее устроился на земле и сложил свои ладони на животе.

– У поместья Винсмоук были такие же заросли у пруда, – молодой повар смотрел прямо в небо на редкие, рваные облака. – Я мелким туда часто убегал по ночам. Там вкусно пахло и не чувствовалось … ну, одиноко, наверное?

Они вновь погрузились в удобное молчание.

– Ты выглядел бы так глупо, если бы это не сработало, – посмеялся Зоро.

– Пф, я знаю. Но попробовать стоило, а? – Санджи улыбнулся и повернулся в сторону мечника.

Язык Зоро приклеился к нёбу. Он наклонил голову в сторону Санджи и время вновь замедлилось.

Санджи улыбался ему тёплой дружеской улыбкой. Сейчас им было так комфортно друг с другом. Как после хорошего спарринга в спортзале. Или как во время незапланированного вечера фильмов в квартире Зоро, с маслянистым попкорном на коленях и одной банкой газировки на двоих. Как тогда, когда Зоро ещё не осознавал своих чувств.

 _Чёрт._ Даже думать такие слова как «чувства», «нежности» и «любовь» казались для Зоро совершенно нехарактерными. Но вот он здесь, лежит на мягкой траве рядом со своим лучшим другом и чувствует нежную влюбленность каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Боже, как он был безнадёжен.

– Пф, у тебя светлячки на волосах, – Санджи улыбнулся и мягко провел по волосам Зоро, спугивая холодные искорки. – Наверно думают, что ты тоже часть полевой травы, – каждое его прикосновение, слово и взгляд обжигали щёки Зоро.

– А у тебя клевер в волосах! – попытался защититься он.

Санджи лишь снова тихо посмеялся и потряс чёлкой, но листья клевера так и остались впутанными в светлые локоны.

– Дай сюда, – Зоро протянул руку и вытащил растения из золотых волос.

И вновь их мягкость согрела его кровь.

Он, не особо задумываясь и, одновременно с этим, полностью погружённый в свои мысли, убрал чёлку с глаз Санджи. Тот не любил, когда кто-либо так делает, Зоро знал это. Но мысль _«я хочу увидеть его глаза»_ окутала и замкнула его мозг.

Он убрал его чёлку и полностью открыл лицо Санджи. _Его_ лицо.

* * *

_Он обнимает лицо Санджи руками и глубоко целует его, чувствуя на его губах горечь алкоголя, соль пота и слёз. Эта соль чувствуется на сердце Зоро, как на открытой ране, поэтому он нежно проводит языком по губам Санджи, чтобы убрать её всю. Тонкий стон вновь кружит голову, вновь заставляет углубить этот очевидно отчаянный поцелуй. Без слов, Зоро неосторожно раскрывает все свои секреты одним таким поцелуем. Торопясь запомнить вкус Санджи, он удерживает его голову так сильно и нежно. Тонкость губ, мягкость кожи, горечь табака._

* * *

Тонкость губ, мягкость кожи, горечь табака. Осознание сильно стукнуло Зоро в грудь и он быстро сел на пятки своих ног, отодвигаясь от Санджи. Они поцеловались! Нет … **он** поцеловал Санджи!

– Чёрт … п-прости, я … я не знаю зачем я … – он испугано смотрел по сторонам, ища то ли оправдания, то ли смелости.

–Ч-что ты… Почему ты … Что??– Санджи поднялся в сидячее положение опираясь на руку за своей спиной и приложив другую к губам.

– Извини-извини! Я знаю, мы договорились забыть всё это. Я-я не знаю, что на меня нашло! – Зоро опустил голову и взлохматил волосы на голове, пытаясь вытрясти все ненужные и надоедливые мысли, мешающие ему спать на протяжении столького времени.

Санджи резко понимается на ноги и с дикими глазами смотрит на Зоро.

– Слушай, если тебе настолько плохо, я, не знаю, могу оставить тебя в машине на некоторое время? Ну … остыть и всё прочее, – неловкость сочилась из каждого слова, произнесённого Санджи. – Потому что в этот раз я не … ну … разберись с этим сам в этот раз, лады?

– Давай просто снова забу-… – Зоро замер.

Он молчал наверное с полминуты.

– Стой … ты … – он с неверием посмотрел на взлохмаченного Санджи. – Ты, блять, серьёзно предложил мне пойти и подрочить в машине?… Ты, блять, серьёзно???

– Эй! Я, между прочим, с пониманием отношусь к тому, что ты не можешь удерживать своего дружка в штанах, бесконтрольный ублюдок! – Санджи упрекнувши тыкнул пальцем в Зоро. – Тебе нужно научиться держать себя в руках, а то так и продолжишь прыгать на собственных друзей без разбора! А там и до преступления недалеко!

– Что значит «без разбора»?! Что ты… – Зоро вновь резко замолчал. – … нет-нет-нет.

Он запричитал, неуклюже поднялся на ноги и тут же резко подошёл ближе к Санджи. Он наклонился к нему и с тихим раздражением спросил:

– Не говори мне, что ты думал, что той ночью мы переспали только потому, что мне тупо хотелось с кем-нибудь поебаться?

Санджи отпрянул и громко сглотнул.

– А разве было что-то ещё, траваголовый? Нам обоим было хуёво, потому мы помогли друг другу! Будто там было место каким-то возвышенным чувствам или что-то типа того!

Зоро смотрел на него в неверии.

– Тебе повезло, что твой друг **не-гей** , понял и принял тебя!

Зоро тупо уставился на Санджи без капли эмоций на лице.

– Х-хватит на меня так пялиться!

Зоро не верил своим ушам.

– Н-нам повезло что мы не стали ничего усложнять!

Зоро выпрямился и уронил голову в ладони.

– Потому что иначе…

Зоро тяжело вздохнул.

– … Ты … ты же не

Зоро думал отбросить мечту стать полицейским и прямо сейчас убить повара на месте и утопить его бесполезный труп в реке.

– … З-Зоро …

– ЧТО?! – он взорвался, лицо его было красным от гнева. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе сказал?! Что там БЫЛО что-то ещё? Что ВСЕГДА было что-то ещё?! То, что я гей, не значит, что я бросаюсь на любого мужика, чёрт тебя подери, ты недалёкий ублюдок! Конечно, я, считавший что партнёры на одну ночь это геморно, решил что перепихон с другом это ВОТ ТАКАЯ ТЕМА! – Зоро поднял два больших пальца, с каждым словом его голос ломался всё сильнее. – Вообще ни разу не запарно! Особенно когда ты хотел подмять его под себя уже как года два, а может все три! Класс!

Санджи смотрел на бушующего как ураган Зоро и еле поспевал за его мыслью.

– Боже, как бы я хотел, чтобы всё это действительно не зашло дальше мыслей в духе: «блин, классная у него задница!» Боже, как всё было бы проще! Но нет, – Зоро метался взад и вперёд, топча траву вокруг себя всё сильнее. – Я умудрился втрескаться в этого парня, который скорее удавится, чем признает, что кончил от пальцев в заднице.

Санджи покраснел и порывался что-то сказать, но был отрезан Зоро.

– Молчи! Ради всего святого, молчи, Санджи! С каждым твоим словом я всё сильнее хочу выстрелить себе в голову! Я знаю, как сильно ты меня ненавидишь! Я знаю, какой ты бабник-подкаблучник! Знаю, какой ты надоедливый, шумный и упрямый осёл! Будь моя воля, уверяю тебя, я бы никогда и ни за что в жизни не влюбился в тебя!

Оба замерли, не моргая и не смея оторвать друг от друга глаз. Зоро тяжело дышал, словно пробежал вдоль всего экватора. Чувствовал он себя так же грандиозно ужасно. На лице Санджи роилось столько эмоций, что волосы на всем его теле встали дыбом, а дрожь подкашивала ноги. Было слышно тиканье аварийных сигналов автомобиля.

Зоро чувствовал себя опустошенным. Санджи в своём уме даже предположить не мог, что между ними что-то есть. Это угнетает похлеще отказа. Для Санджи это просто невозможно, никогда не было и не будет. Они друзья и не больше. Они соперники и не больше. Они друг другу никто.

Облака затянули небо. Где-то вдали прогремел гром. Зоро посмотрел в сторону приближающихся туч. Он вообще старался смотреть куда угодно, кроме Санджи. Глаза слезились из-за ветра.

– К чёрту, – мрачно бросил Зоро. – Пошли уже отсюда, скоро будет дождь.

Не поднимая головы, он прошел через заросли травы до машины и тяжело сел на пассажирское сиденье, ненароком сильно хлопнув дверью. Санджи некоторое время стоял в ступоре среди потухающих светлячков и увядающих цветов. Он присоединился к Зоро через минуту или две, не проронив ни слова, закурил сигарету, завел двигатель, выключил аварийные сигналы и свернул с обочины на дорогу.

Тишина в салоне была в десятки, в сотни раз тяжелее тишины в самом начале их пути. Она давила на горло, грудь и глаза Зоро.

Он только что признался Санджи.

И сделал это, вероятно, худшим из возможных способов.

Он знает, что не он виноват в том, что влюбился. Но и Санджи не виноват. Никто не виноват. А как хочется кого-нибудь обвинить в этом! Санджи, собственную слабость, судьбу, общество, мир, Вселенную – кого угодно! Кто ответит за все те страдания, которые приходится терпеть Зоро почти каждый день? Человек волен делать со своей жизнью что пожелает? Чушь собачья! Тот, кто сказал подобный бред, никогда не влюблялся! Зоро хотел быть у себя дома, укутанный в одеяло в комнате с выключенным светом и чтобы экран его телевизора слепил его, как фары встречного автомобиля …

_Свет встречных фар слепил его???_

– САНДЖИ!

Крик Зоро вывел повара из транса.

Их машина резко увернулась, избегая лобового столкновения со встречкой.

В спину им доносились недовольные гудки.

Парни перевели дыхание. Зоро краем глаза посмотрел в сторону водительского сиденья. Санджи смотрел вперёд, но, казалось, в никуда. Взгляд был усталый и чуть испуганный. Его ладони крепко сжимали руль, а сигарета в его губах – _только что поцелованных Зоро_ – безучастно тлела.

Зоро вздохнул, достал свой смартфон и включил геолокацию. Разбиться после признания лучшему другу было бы слишком драматично, на его вкус.

– Гугл говорит, что через 11 километров будет мотель, – безэмоционально произнёс Зоро себе под нос. – Нам лучше остановиться. Никто из нас сейчас не в настроении и не в состоянии вести машину.

Санджи наконец взял забытую в своих зубах сигарету и затянулся.

– Да, – выдохнул он вместе с дымом и снова положил сигарету в рот.

Где-то вдали вновь грянул гром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Описывала яблоки по собственным ощущениям с;
> 
> Комментарии очень ценятся и всегда получают ответ ;3


	3. Chapter 3

Санджи проснулся в их с Зоро двухместном номере прилично позже обычного. Прошлой ночью он долго не мог уснуть. Воспоминания из прошлого вечера волнами нахлынивали на ещё толком не открывшего глаза повара. Каждое осознание услышанных вчера слов камнем оседало на его груди, отчего просто сесть на кровати казалось невозможным.

Что это вообще было? Почему? Как давно? Столько вопросов гремящим роем гудело в голове Санджи. Он не знал, хочет ли знать на них ответы.

Санджи хотел кипеть от злости за то, что мечник скрывал от него такую важную вещь на протяжении – как он там сказал – двух лет?! Да вы шутите! Но какое Санджи имел на это право? Он сам недавно пережил разрыв. Это тёмное, холодное чувство, когда ты любишь, а тебя не любят в ответ, напоминает чёрную дыру, заглатывающую в себя все остальные эмоции, здравые мысли и светлые чувства, оставляя только чувство непринятия. Непринятия одним человеком, но словно всем миром.

Блондин неохотно сел на кровати. Соседняя койка Зоро была пуста, а в комнате было тихо. Наверное, мечник в магазине или кафе. Повар поднялся с кровати, быстро принял душ, переоделся и вышел из комнаты, заперев дверь и вернув ключи на ресепшен на втором этаже.

Не может же он вечно просидеть в этой комнатке. Пора двигаться дальше.

На первом этаже была небольшая кофейня, но прежде чем зайти туда, Санджи решил выкурить первую утреннюю сигарету. Горячий никотин согрел его лёгкие и успокоил дрожь в теле. Но даже после целой сигареты Санджи не чувствовал, что готов думать обо всём этом. Он раздавил окурок в уличной пепельнице и вытер мокрые ладони о свои брюки.

Наконец зайдя в дайнер, Санджи нашёл Зоро, сидящим за дальним столиком у высоких окон и лениво перебирающим свой завтрак на тарелке. Каждый шаг до столика давался повару с трудом.

– Утра, – тихо произнёс он, садясь напротив.

– Мхм, – Зоро неопределенно промычал в ответ, бросил свою вилку на стол и принялся допивать свой холодный чай.

Сложно было прочитать на его привычно хмуром лице, о чём он сейчас думает. Наверняка злился на Санджи за его недалёкость. Если Зоро говорил правду и он действительно испытывает нечто столь сильное к Санджи на протяжении двух лет, то блондин должно быть слепой, раз не увидел за это долгое время ничего подозрительного, ни одного намёка. А намекал ли Зоро? Может он просто настолько мастерски скрывал свои чувства, что вообще никто и никогда бы не узнал о них!

_Ты не понял его чувств даже когда он тебе член надрачивал, балван недалёкий!_

Этот довод Санджи крыть было нечем.

Неожиданно появившаяся из ниоткуда молодая официантка подошла к их столику и спросила готов ли он сделать свой заказ. Вырванный из своих размышлений Санджи попросил девушку принести ему пару сендвичей с ветчиной и чашку кофе. Та быстро записала заказ в блокнот и также незаметно ускользнула в сторону кухни.

И снова тишина. Снова давящая. Санджи так хочет сказать что-нибудь, но он без понятия что именно. Что нужно сказать другу, который признался тебе в любви и ты, **вроде как** , не собираешься отвечать ему взаимностью, потому что ты, **вроде как** , не гей? Есть ли вообще какие-то правила на этот счёт?

– Не напрягайся.

Санджи удивлённо поднял глаза на Зоро.

– Что?

– Тебе не нужно ничего говорить, – Зоро допил свой зелёный чай. – Мы просто всё опять забудем. Сделали это один раз, сделаем и второй.

В груди Санджи что-то болезненно сжалось. Они ведь теперь не говорили о случайном сексе. Разве теперь вещи не стали серьёзнее? Или так легче самому Зоро?

Тот достал свой кошелёк и оставил деньги за свой завтрак и чаевые на столике рядом с недоеденным омлетом.

– Мне нужно облегчиться перед поездкой. Доедай, встретимся на улице у машины.

Санджи опустил взгляд на стол и невесело фыркнул.

– Как я должен теперь есть, когда у меня перед глазами стоит картина тебя на унитазе?

– Не велика потеря. Еда тут всё равно паршивая, – бросил в ответ Зоро. – Надеюсь у нас остались твои вчерашние крекеры.

С этими словами он удалился в сторону дверей, оставив Санджи с его только что принесёнными сендвичами наедине. Санджи улыбнулся официантке.

* * *

Покончив с завтраком (который, к слову, действительно оказался не самым лучшим на вкус) Санджи вышел на улицу, где Зоро уже ждал его у водительской двери его машины.

– Я поведу, – сказал он. – Ты выглядишь сонным. Не хочу, чтоб ты нас опять чуть не убил.

Санджи не стал спорить и легко бросил ему ключи.

Зоро спокойно вёл машину, пожевывая крекеры с базиликом и пармезаном, которые приготовил Санджи им в дорогу.

За стеклом проносились просторы диких полевых цветов. Запахи сотен тысяч маленьких бутонов смешивались с запахом сухой травы. Вдалеке небольшими островками стояли деревья, в которых ютились птицы и вили там свои гнёзда.

Маленькие деревеньки стояли на руслах множества таких же маленьких рек. За один день можно проехать десяток таких речужек и не вспомнить названия ни одной из них. Через мост, по которому проезжали парни, шла группа мальчишек. Кто с велосипедами, кто с удочками, кто с палками-мечами. Все без футболок и с чумазыми коленками.

Солнечные лучи отражались от поверхностей рек и ручьёв. Тепло и приглушённый белыми облаками свет наконец разморили Санджи и он уснул. Из кондиционера дул прохладный свежий воздух.

* * *

_Оно чувствуется в воздухе и повсюду. Прикосновение. Санджи задыхается от каждого из них и стремится взять больше. Ему кажется, что каждым своим вздохом он поднимает солнце. Он лежит, но хватается руками за широкую спину Зоро, чтобы не упасть. Очень горячо, но ноги дрожат и хочется ещё сильнее прильнуть к теплу тела Зоро. Хочется ещё._

_– Санджи…_

_Хриплый голос шепчет на ухо его имя. По телу летают искры удовольствия и замыкают мозг. Эти же искры застилают взор и правят руками Санджи. Короткими ногтями он царапает спину Зоро, длинными пальцами впутывается в простыни, а руками тянется ближе к горячему телу. Ещё ближе. Ещё._

* * *

Санджи проснулся. Он хватается за собственную рубашку и неслышно переводит дыхание.

– Ты в порядке?

Он пугается голоса Зоро и мысленно молится, чтобы он не издавал никаких странных звуков во сне.

– А? А, да-да, я в порядке, – он поудобнее садится в кресле и наконец-то приходит в себя.

Это всего лишь сон. Воспоминания никуда не денутся. Это ничего не значит.

– Где мы? – спрашивает Санжи Зоро.

– Не знаю, навигатор сел.

Санджи молча уставился на него. Он ведь не ослышался?

– Так что я просто ехал на запад.

Санджи смотрел за Зоро без капли эмоций на лице.

– Потому что помню, что поместье Виви было на западе.

Санджи не верил своим ушам.

– Ничего сложного. Можешь поспать ещё.

Санджи тяжело вздохнул и прикинул сколько ему дадут за убийство полицейского, пусть и не при исполнении.

Он сложил перед собой руки в молитвенном жесте и сделал глубокий вдох. Потом достал пачку сигарет из бардачка, вытащил одну и закурил. Все прошлые мысли вылетели из головы Санджи, пока они с Зоро мчались на его автомобиле в неизвестное никуда. Такие вещи бодрят лучше любого кофе.

– Как ты вообще дожил до своего возраста? – Санджи задал свой риторический вопрос и снова глубоко затянулся сигаретой.

– В смысле? – Зоро всё ещё был в блаженном неведении.

Санджи выкурил свою сигарету в три или четыре глубокие затяжки.

– Останови машину.

– Зачем?

– Останови. Грёбаную. Машину.

Зоро сжал рот в линию и плавно остановил авто у обочины, со стороны небольшой берёзовой рощи.

– Выходи из машины, – Санджи продолжал говорит монотонным голосом, не терпящим возражений.

Зоро подчинился. Как только оба вышли из автомобиля, Санджи прокатился по капоту машины и резко пнул ненавистного попутчика в живот.

– КАКОГО?!

Зоро не дали возможности возмутиться и следующая атака Санджи была направлена прямо на его ноги, чтобы выбить его из стоячего положения.

Удары повара сыпались непрекращающимся градом, и без своих мечей Зоро было очень сложно их блокировать.

– Да что с тобой не так, половник чокнутый???

– Ты прекрасно знаешь что у тебя топографический кретинизм!

Ещё один удар ногой в плечо.

– И не смотря на это, когда сел навигатор, ты решил понадеяться на свою пустую голову и просто поехать на блядский запад?!?

Санджи атаковал пинками грудь Зоро.

– ЭТО НЕ ТАК РАБОТАЕТ, КАШТАНОГОЛОВЫЙ ТЫ КРЕТИН!!!

Они отпрыгнули друг от друга, тяжело дышали и бросались искрами из глаз.

– Ну так зарядил бы свой хренов телефон чтобы тот не разряжался посреди дороги!

– На себя посмотри, гений! Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не включил собственный, потому что тот так же мёртв как и мой! Потому что ты НИКОГДА его не заряжаешь и до тебя НИКОГДА не дозвониться!

Они дрались ещё некоторое время.

Когда каждый получил достаточное количество синяков, Санджи оставил Зоро в покое и отошел к машине. Он отдышался и оперся на капот, впутывая пальцы в свои волосы и взъерошивая их.

– Как долго я спал?

– … часа три точно, – неохотно ответил Зоро.

Санджи запрокинул голову в отчаянии. За три часа они могли уехать за сотни километров от нужного им направления!

– Не могу поверить, что я посадил этого детину с мозгами трёхлетнего за руль и оставил его без присмотра на целых три грёбанных часа!

Они ещё какое-то время стояли посреди дороги в середине **хрен-знает-где**. Где-то вдалеке загудел поезд. Ну, хотя бы есть какая-то цивилизация. Санджи прошёл в машину и подключил телефон к зарядке. Цивилизация есть, сигнала нет. Санджи снова захотел надрать Зоро задницу.

Вместо этого он, чуть ли не за шкирку, как провинившегося котёнка, закинул Зоро обратно на водительское сиденье и приказал ехать вперёд, до ближайшей деревни или типа того, чтобы спросить у кого-нибудь дорогу, пока он сам будет следить за сигналом на телефоне.

* * *

Машина бесшумно скользила по дороге мимо озёр и деревьев. Сигнала так и не было, а вот людские домики наконец замаячили на горизонте.

Как только они приблизились к небольшому поселению людей, Зоро замедлился и, в поисках помощи, стал осторожно проезжать мимо низких домов, стоящих в стороне от дороги.

Проехав немного дальше, парни увидели невысокий заборчик, на который опирался пожилой мужчина и поглядывал на пасущуюся недалеко от него лошадь. Зоро остановился напротив человека и опустил переднее стекло со стороны Санджи.

– Добрый вечер, сэр! – повар бодро махнул старику. – Я и мой товарищ немного заплутали, Вы нам не поможете? Нам нужно на трассу С-32, но навигатор почему-то не ловит сеть.

– Эка вас занесло, ребятки! – мужчина развернулся к молодым людям. – Вы уже сделали приличную петлю. Проще будет развернуться да на большом перекрестке уйти вправо, там через поля доедете. Но времени это займет прилично. Дотемна, поди, не управитесь.

– Ничего страшного, – улыбался Санджи. – Не то чтобы у нас был выбор. Спасибо!

– Бывай, сынок! Не плутайте!

– Постараемся!

Стекло в двери Санджи медленно поднялось, а сам он вдохнул и с тихой злобой выдохнул.

– Трогай, олух.

– …кого и где? – попытался разрядить обстановку Зоро.

– Не смешно, маримо. Разворачивайся давай.

Зоро в поражении выдохнул и неуклюже развернул автомобиль на пустой узкой дороге. Шутка действительно глупая.

Они ехали раздражающе долго, нашли, вроде как, нужный поворот и свернули на дорогу без разметки. Солнце тем временем катилось к горизонту. Лес вокруг них становился гуще и гуще, а деревья всё выше и выше.

– Разве старик не сказал нам, что мы будем ехать через поля? – произнёс вслух Санджи. – Ты ведь не увел нас опять невесть куда? Таких дятлов как ты лес манит?

Зоро недовольно заворчал.

– Ты сидел прямо рядом со мной в момент поворота на эту дорогу. Выше Высочество не соизволило меня поправить, так что захлопнись, вертушка.

– Если бы у тебя в голове были мозги, а не опилки, мы бы вообще не попали в такую ситуацию.

Зоро промолчал. Санджи отвернулся от него и стал смотреть в своё окно. Он знал, какой Зоро дурак, когда дело касается чувства направления. Отчасти он и себя винил за то, что доверил ему дорогу. Не то чтобы мечник сделал это нарочно, не то чтобы это смертельно … ну, Санджи надеется.

Ночь сгущалась.

* * *

Шёл уже второй час после полуночи, а парни так и не выехали из леса. Высокие ели и сосны непроглядной стеной окружили дорогу, образуя зловеще тёмный коридор. Под включенными фарами пробегала дорога, а влажный ветер задувал в чуть приоткрытые окна. Санджи уже забыл, когда им попадалась хоть одна встречная машина.

С момента их последней словесной перепалки никто из парней не проронил ни звука. Радио не ловило. Из-за недосыпа собственная голова казалась Санджи невыносимо тяжёлой, но нервозность и утрата доверия к Зоро не позволяла заснуть.

 _На него совершенно нельзя положиться!_ – думал он. – _Сначала он просыпает свой рейс на самолёт, потом увозит нас к чёрту на кулички! Что дальше? Какой же он ненадёжный!_

 ** _Но это не так._** Санджи знал, что это не так.

Да, Зоро мог быть очень неуклюж и неловок в бытовом плане, это правда. Но он был ответственным полицейским, талантливым мечником и незаменимым спарринг-партнёром. Он плох в закупках в супермаркете, но он же всегда тот самый трезвый друг на всех вечеринках, который удостоверится, что никто не подожжёт себе волосы текилой (хотя сам пьёт не меньше остальных). Он не обладает приличными манерами, но не позволит другим людям вокруг себя выходить за рамки дозволенного законом и моралью. Он совершенно не умеет готовить, но ему и не нужно, потому что Санджи всё равно накормит его и спланирует его меню лучше самого Зоро.

Санджи расслабил плечи и тихонько выдохнул. Он простит Зоро этот проступок. Уже простил, на самом деле. Мы всегда прощаем десятки глупых ошибок нашим друзьям, тем, кого мы любим и ценим. Санджи сглотнул.

Внезапно Зоро остановил машину посреди дороги и заглушил двигатель.

– М? В чём дело, маримо? – Санджи вопросительно поднял бровь и посмотрел на Зоро.

Тот молча поставил машину на ручник и отстегнул свой ремень безопасности.

– Тебе нужно в туалет или что-то ещё? – не унимался Санджи.

Всё также внезапно Зоро наклонился над телом Санджи, их лица были непростительно близко. Повар услышал щелчок и почувствовал, как спинка его сиденья откланяется назад, а Зоро нависает прямо над ним.

– К-какого хрена ты делаешь?!

– Я устал ехать, – негромко ответил Зоро. – И я хочу тебе кое-что показать.

Санджи нервничал.

– Ч-что ты-

Но он не стал договаривать. Зоро оттолкнулся от двери Санджи и вернулся на своё место. Он нажал кнопку открытия крыши машины, выключил фары и откинул спинку собственного сиденья.

– Наслаждайся, – тихо произнёс он в сторону Санджи и лёг на своё место.

– Что? О чём ты гово-

Санджи забыл закончить свои слова. Он вообще забыл как говорить. Потому что прямо над ним, так высоко, но кажется очень-очень близко, рассыпалось самое прекрасное ночное небо из всех, что он когда либо видел. Казалось, можно было протянуть руку, встать на носочки и окунуть ладонь в холодную глубину космоса, а волны от руки, потревожившей поверхность ночного неба, расплескают созвездия в разные стороны. Там не было красивых перетеканий чёрного в фиолетовые и бордовые цвета, как рисуют на картинках. Повсюду был просто глубокий синий, который вдали становился чуть светлее и серебристее. Это смотрелось естественнее и прекраснее.

Такое небо не увидишь в городе или деревне. Вообще там, где живут люди, никогда не бывает такого неба. Но когда за многие километры от вас нет ни единого фонарного столбика, там оно будет. И будет сверкать ярче бриллиантов, и блестеть разноцветными звёздами. Если вы будете в этот момент стоять, ваши головы вас перевесят и вам захочется упасть на землю. Миллиарды далёких планет, звёзд и спутников рассыпались сахарным песком по бескрайнему шелковому небосводу.

Глаза силятся захватить каждую звёздочку, но это просто невозможно. Если долго смотреть, можно увидеть движение Вселенной, её течение и дыхание. Оно очень медленное, почти незаметное, но выбивающее последний воздух из лёгких. Хорошо если рядом с вами будет стоять человек, который будет напоминать вам дышать и моргать.

– Вау.

Всё, что смог выдавить из себя Санджи.

– Ага.

Зоро был также немногословен.

– Из-за фар не было особо видно, но я как-то углядел, – какое-то время спустя добавил он.

Это было самое прекрасное зрелище из всех, что когда-либо наблюдал Санджи. На небе словно были миллионы и миллионы светлячков, которые замерли во времени, заледенели в прохладе космического вакуума. Только смотря в небо, люди вспоминают, как они малы и как ничтожны проблемы, над которыми они убиваются. Только звёзды безоговорочно уверяют их, что всё плохое пройдет.

– Зоро? – нерешительно позвал Санджи.

– М?

– Ты… – он ещё немного помолчал. – Ты правда так ненавидишь … что втрескался в меня?

Ветер прошёлся по верхушкам деревьев. Наверно приносил Зоро свежие мысли.

– Знаешь, – начал он. – Я почему-то уверен, что если бы я в тебя не втрескался, мы бы с тобой очень даже ладили.

Санджи осторожно повернул голову в сторону Зоро. Тот всё так же глубокомысленно пялился в небо.

– Думаешь?

– Санджи, – голос Зоро заставил повара дрогнуть, – ты … ненавидишь меня?

Блондин удивлённо раскрыл глаза, его рот замер в чуть приоткрытом состоянии, а пальцы на руках дрогнули.

Санджи вновь отвернулся от Зоро и поднял взгляд на звёзды.

– Нет, – как само собой разумеющееся сказал он. – Никогда и не ненавидел. Ты временами раздражаешь, но та же ситуация с Луффи или, например Усоппом.

– М-м, – протянул в ответ Зоро.

– Что на счёт тебя?

Зоро посмотрел на Санджи.

– Меня? – не понимал он.

– Ты ненавидишь меня?

Зоро на секунду замолчал с чуть приоткрытым ртом, не издавая ни звука.

– Хах … – он выдержал небольшую паузу. – Иногда я думаю, что делаю это прямо сейчас.

Повар весьма удивился подобному ответу.

– Эм … я думал, что сейчас ты меня … ну…

– Да, – прервал Зоро. – И ненавижу одновременно.

Санджи хотел было возмутиться. Разве такое бывает? Вместо этого он пошёл по иной дороге.

– И за что конкретно ты меня ненавидишь?

– За то же, за что и люблю, – выпалил Зоро. – За то, что люблю в принципе **тебя** ; за то, что вообще **испытываю** что-то подобное к тебе; за то, **как** я это делаю и **как много**.

Санджи отвернулся и сложил руки на груди, наигранно и по-детски надувшись.

– Пф, **_вау_**! Много за что, а?

– Ага, – улыбнулся Зоро, – Ты та ещё заноза в заднице.

Блондин снова расслабил руки вдоль тела. Он закусил свою губу и часто-часто заморгал. Зачем он вообще спросил это? Как глупо.

– Что тебе с того, что я люблю тебя? – внезапно произнёс мечник. – Это самое раздражающее. Мы ведь, вроде как, друзья. Ну признался я тебе в своих сопливых чувствах и что? Ты ведь не пошлёшь меня куда подальше и не исчезнешь из моей жизни, оставляя меня страдать и забывать тебя. Уж не знаю, к лучшему оно или к худшему. Ты наверняка с пониманием и **грёбанным-чтоб-его** сочувствием отнесёшься к ним, может поддержишь как-то, я не знаю. Ты не высмеешь меня, не бросишь, не оскорбишь … ну или не сделаешь это нарочно, хех.

Санджи сжался от этого комментария. Мда, неловко.

– Я так устаю метаться между этими чувствами, – устало выдохнул Зоро. – Рядом с тобой плохо! Без тебя плохо! С ума сойти! Меня бесит то, как они управляют мной! Как я не могу их контролировать. А ты – причина их существования. Хотел бы я винить тебя во всех своих бедах. И верить в это. Но весь этот бред и не в твоей власти тоже.

Санджи кажется, что кто-то сдавил ему шею. Он захотел взять Зоро за руку и тут же отдёрнул себя. _Не делай глупостей, Санджи!_

– Я не ненавижу то, что втрескался в тебя.

Сердце Санджи. Это его сердце сдавило ему шею! _Ты тоже не делай глупостей!_

– И я, наверное, даже рад, что испытываю нечто подобное, – всё продолжал Зоро. – Блин, эта хрень стреляет в голову похлеще любого алкоголя и наркотиков, а? Может поэтому ты у нас такой любвеобильный? Чёрт, да сколько у тебя зависимостей, ха-ха?

Щёки Санджи краснели и он это чувствовал. Прямо сейчас Зоро раскрывает перед ним свою душу и это кажется более интимным, чем когда они оба были голыми и запутавшимися друг в друге той ночью.

– Я ничего не жду от тебя, Санджи, – тихо произносит Зоро, – но…

Над ними пролетает и тут же исчезает маленькая комета.

Они оба это увидели.

Зоро молчит ещё мгновение.

– Но помимо любви и помимо ненависти, – смиренно добавляет он, – надежда тоже не в моей власти.

И вновь молчание. Они молчат, молчит лес, молчат звёзды, вся Вселенная молчит. На данный момент между ними не осталось невысказанных слов и дышать стало гораздо легче. Пусть хоть один вечер они проведут в спокойствии и умиротворении.

– Зоро?

– Да?

Санджи ещё чуть дольше тянет эту приятную тишину между ними и бросает последний взгляд на звёзды.

– Закрой крышу, пока нас не сожрали комары-людоеды или дикие животные из этого блядски страшного леса вокруг нас.

Зоро тихо смеётся. А потом и Санджи к нему присоединяется. Он решает, что в этот раз вместо сигареты на ночь он будет вдыхать чистый ночной воздух и запах хвойного леса. Он справится.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Зелёные каштаны очень милые](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/d6/Tanger_Arboretum_-_282.jpg)
> 
> Я очень надеюсь что смогла передать хоть десятую долю красоты ночного неба, которое я видела посреди безбрежного сибирского леса. У меня тогда аж дух захватывало! Желаю и вам такое увидеть!
> 
> Комментарии очень ценятся и всегда получают ответ ;3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Двигаемся вперёд, мальчики!  
> Осталось совсем немного!

На следующее утро машина Зоро и Санджи наконец выехала из леса и попала на поля кукурузы. Видимо про эти места и говорил старик с лошадью. Запах полевых цветов утренним туманом лежал над сырой землей. Колоски на кончиках кукурузных стеблей покачивались на ветру и сбрасывали с себя утреннюю росу.

Наконец выехав на нужное им шоссе, парни смогли спокойно выдохнуть. Они проехали чуть дальше и остановились в ближайшей кофейне, чтобы позавтракать.

Парни тихо переговаривались и уплетали горячие сырные лепешки с поджаренными сосисками, которые им принесла миленькая официантка с веснушками и волосами, собранными в две аккуратные булочки. Санджи написал Нами, что их поездка задержится на денёк. По крайне мере повар был рад, что, несмотря на не самое удобное полусидячее положение, он смог хорошо поспать.

– Нами-сан прислала в ответ групповую фотку в купальниках и с коктейлями в руках и подписью: «Не торопитесь, мальчики», – улыбнулся Санджи и развернул экран своего телефона в сторону Зоро. – Кажется, мы им не нужны, маримо.

– М-м, – неопределённо промычал в ответ мечник, даже не особо подняв глаза на изображение.

– Ах~ Девушки надели свои бикини! – блондин сохранил изображение себе в галерею. – У Виви-чан на топике такие прелестные рюшечки! Ох, но простой чёрный купальник Робин выглядит чертовски сексуально!

– Ага, – всё так же незаинтересованно отвечал мечник. – Здорово.

Санджи замолчал.

_И всё?_

Он был в растерянности.

_И никаких колких комментариев вроде «приложи платок к носу, извращенец» или «такие девочки как ты любят болтать о рюшечках»?_

Парень убрал свой телефон в карман и украдкой продолжил смотреть на Зоро.

Тот был особенно тих и неразговорчив. Как бы Санджи ни старался, диалог казался сухим и натянутым. Не то чтобы мечник старался игнорировать его или всеми способами избегал длительного разговора. Просто не клеилось и всё тут.

Санджи стало от этого безумно грустно. Угнетало сидеть вот так, не проронив ни слова, в комнате полной звуков звяканья посуды и множества людских голосов (и кого-то особенно шумного).

– Я отойду в туалет, – выдохнул повар и поднялся со своего стула.

– Угу.

Он вышел из-за стола и направился к уборным.

Намывая руки после посещения туалета, Санджи посмотрел на себя в зеркало и спросил в своей голове:

_Как я могу это исправить? Как могу помочь ему?_

Он понимал, что должен подбодрить своего друга, но не превратить свою заботу в жалость. Бегать и дистанцироваться друг от друга нет ни возможности, ни смысла. Так что Санджи решил всем своим видом и действием показать Зоро, что их отношения совсем не ухудшились. Может даже наоборот! Теперь повар в курсе, как на самом деле сильно его ценят. Санджи был полон решимости показать, что он тоже дорожит их с Зоро отношениями!

Когда он вышел из туалета в небольшой коридорчик, из основного зала послышался какой-то шум, вроде звуков борьбы и ругательств.

_Что за чёрт?_

Он осторожно выглянул в зал из-за угла и увидел, как Зоро в полицейском захвате прижимает к стойке шумевшего прежде мужчину. Губа мечника была рассечена и чуть кровоточила, но на незнакомом парне не было видно никаких серьёзных или свежих ран.

– Какого хера, мужик??? – кричал незнакомец. – Отпусти меня, блять! Больно! Ты мне руку сломаешь, псих!

– Не сломаю, – спокойно отвечал Зоро. – Просто подержу тебя так до сдачи полиции за нарушение общественного порядка, домогательств и…, – он посмотрел в окно на байк задержанного, на котором тот приехал в дайнер. – Кажется, это твой транспорт стоит там без номерного знака, а?

 _«Домогательства?»_ – подумал Санджи, – _«Этот ублюдок беспокоил леди?!»_

Неожиданно незнакомец пнул Зоро по лодыжке, выкрутил одну из рук и ударил его локтём в висок.

Как только хватка Зоро ослабла, мужчина побежал к выходу, быстро сел на свой мотоцикл и спешно уехал.

– Тц, – мечник досадно цыкнул.

– В-вы в порядке, сэр? – к нему подошла перепуганная официантка, та самая, с булочками на голове.

– А? А, да-да, я в норме. – Зоро стер с лица капельку крови. – Этот идиот выронил кое-что важное, – он протянул девушке чёрный потертый кошелёк. – Там наверняка его карточка или права, позвоните в полицию, покажите записи с камер и отдайте им это.

– Ох, х-хорошо, – взяв предмет из рук зеленоволосого, поспешно ответила девушка. – Вы уверены, что вам не нужна помощь?

– Всё в порядке, – Зоро вернулся за их с Санджи столик и вновь посмотрел на официантку с веснушками. – Иди и звони копам. Чем быстрее, тем лучше.

– Д-да! С-спасибо Вам! – робко поклонившись, девушка убежала за дверь для персонала.

Санджи по-доброму усмехнулся и вышел из своего импровизированного укрытия, как только по залу вновь начали гулять разговоры. Он прошёл к их столику и сел напротив Зоро как ни в чём не бывало.

– Что это с тобой случилось, голова-трава? – как бы случайно поинтересовался Санджи, указывая на рассеченную губу и бровь Зоро.

– Ничего не случилось, – Зоро отпил из своей баночки с колой и зашипел от раны на губе. – Пожалуй, я сыт. Пойду, протру лобовое стекло. На том поле мы сбили слишком много пчёл и шмелей.

Санджи проводил взглядом уходящего мечника.

 _Вот так всегда_ , – подумалось повару.

Зоро никогда и никому не рассказывал ничего лишнего. Ничего, что, по его мнению, не стоило чужого внимания, всё всегда по делу, по сути. Никогда не кичился успехами в чем-либо, никогда бессовестно не лгал. Санджи всегда считал, что эта его упёртость достойна одновременно восхищения и насмешки. Этого глупца напополам разрубит, а на предложенную помощь он ответит чем-то вроде: «Заживёт как на собаке».

_Глупый._

Когда Санджи уже собирался выходить из кафе, он заметил всё ту же прелестную официантку с булочками, которая держала в своих руках высокий картонный стаканчик и озиралась по сторонам.

– Вы что-то потеряли, милая леди? – вежливо поинтересовался он у девушки.

– Ах! Вы д-друг парня, что помог мне с хулиганом, да? – залепетала красавица. – А где он сам? Я хотела хотя бы дать ему эту чашечку кофе в благодарность, – она скромно опустила глаза, румянец на её щеках был нежного розового оттенка.

_Ну что за ангелочек!_

– Я могу ему передать, если хочешь, – предложил Санджи.

Девушка чуть ближе прижала чашку с горячим напитком к груди и задумалась. Её прелестные глазки метались из стороны в сторону, она не могла принять решение.

– Эм, ну … ну я, в общем … ну … х-хорошо, – она протянула Санджи стаканчик с чуть расстроенным личиком.

Повар заметил, что тот был обёрнут в салфетку с начертанными на ней цифрами.

 _«Ах»_ , – подумал Санджи. – _«Всё понятно. Жаль расстраивать бедняжку»_.

Санджи чуть поклонился молодой леди и скрылся за дверью.

– Это тебе, Каштанка, – Санджи сел в автомобиль и протянул бумажный стаканчик Зоро. – Милая официантка передала это для своего спасителя.

Зоро, сидевший за рулём, машинально взял то, что протянул ему Санджи. Он на секунду завис с напитком в руке, а потом фыркнул.

– Так ты всё видел? Ну и чего тогда было спрашивать? – Зоро заметил салфетку на стакане.

– Я не всё видел, – объяснил ему Санджи. – Только то, как ты скрутил какого-то мудака и он дал тебе в морду.

Зоро смял салфетку и бросил её в подстаканник.

Санджи пару секунд смотрел на смятый клочок бумажки и тихо, грустно усмехнулся.

_Бедная девочка._

Он открыл бардачок в поисках аптечки, пока Зоро снял со стаканчика крышку и заглянул внутрь.

– Это кофе, – констатировал тот. – Я не пью кофе, можешь забрать, – во второй подстаканник Зоро поставил чашку с напитком.

_Бедная, бедная девочка…_

Повар открыл автомобильную аптечку и достал маленькую баночку перекиси, вату и пластыри.

– Развернись ко мне лицом, рыцарь. Я не хочу, чтобы нас останавливала полиция, потому что у водителя лицо в крови, – Санджи взял кусочек ваты и смочил его антисептиком.

Зоро к нему повернулся и наклонился чуть ближе, чтобы блондину было легче обрабатывать его боевые раны.

– Так что всё-таки случилось? – ещё раз попытался разузнать Санджи, легко промакивая царапины на лице мохоголового.

– Как ты и сказал. Я скрутил мудака за то, что тот распускал руки, а он дал мне в морду, – Зоро чуть поморщился от ощущения лекарства на открытой ранке.

– Ага-ага, – заулыбался Санджи. – И кошелёк свой он абсолютно точно именно «уронил».

– Пф, – улыбнулся ему в ответ Зоро. – И у рыжей ведьмы можно научиться чему-то полезному.

Санджи продолжал стирать кровь с лица Зоро.

Жажда справедливости Зоро согревала сердце Санджи. Недаром тот выбрал профессию полицейского, явно не ради власти или денег.

– Ты выглядел очень круто, – незаметно для себя произнёс Санджи с мягкой улыбкой.

Покраснение на щеках Зоро, казалось, обожгло пальцы повара. Он быстро убрал руки от чужого лица, раскрыл пластырь и, не так уж и осторожно, налепил его на разбитую бровь друга.

– Ауч! – Зоро отшатнулся. – Нельзя было немножко понежнее, садист хренов?!

– Я нежен только с леди, а ты не рассыпешься! – Санджи спешно отвернулся от Зоро и стал собирать медикаменты обратно в аптечку. – Поехали уже! Мы совсем близко к Баратти. Зефф сожрёт меня с потрохами, если я к нему не заеду.

Они вновь пристегнули ремни и двинулись в путь.

* * *

Баратти – известный в своей среде ресторан, стоящий на берегу озера и привлекающий сотни клиентов своей вкусной едой и неповторимой атмосферой. Заведует этим заведением Зефф Редлег, под крылом которого Санджи рос и учился кулинарии с малых лет.

К ресторану парни доехали уже во второй половине дня. Санджи зашел на кухню ресторана, чтобы поздороваться с бывшими коллегами и обменяться с ними дружескими оскорблениями. Классика.

Зефф встретил Санджи как ему и подобает … пинком и лекцией на тему опоздания на целые сутки. Зоро первый раз в жизни увидел наставника Санджи вживую.

Раз Санджи впервые за долгое время приехал домой, на него и повесили ужин. Зефф проворчал, что ему хватает готовки на кухне ресторана и сказал Санджи сделать «что угодно, что даже ты не испортишь». Санджи фыркнул на такую формулировку и, ответив колкостью на колкость, удалился из ресторана с высоко поднятым носом и довольной улыбкой на губах.

Итак, вот он снова стоит на их с Зеффом домашней кухне, где ещё совсем ребёнком его учили азам кулинарии. При входе в кухню, на дереве дверного проёма Санджи замечает маленькие зазубрины. Здесь Зефф отмечал его рост. Повар в порыве чувств дотрагивается и проводит по неровностям ладонью. _Как ностальгично._

Всё в этой комнате хранило множество приятных воспоминаний. Санджи случайно бросает взгляд на невысокую голубую табуреточку, стоящую за холодильником. Будучи совсем юным, он всегда вставал на неё, чтобы дотягиваться до столешниц и более-менее комфортно нарезать овощи, взбивать яйца и делать прочие простые вещи, которые можно было доверить такому неопытному мальцу как он. Санджи подходит к плите и вспоминает, как впервые обжёг руку. Тогда Зефф, не забыв одарить сопляка оплеухой, залечивал ладонь мальчика и говорил, как важно поварам беречь свои руки. Фотография маленького Санджи и чуть более молодого Зеффа перед только что открывшимся рестораном Баратти тоже висела здесь.

Санджи любил это место всем своим сердцем и чувствовал себя здесь в безопасности.

Просмотрев набор продуктов в холодильнике, морозилке и кладовке, Санджи лихо продумал в голове их будущий ужин и заулыбался.

_Ему понравится._

Он прошёл к французскому балкону и облокотился на перила. Почти сразу же повар заметил Зоро, снявшего свою рубашку и моющего их автомобиль из садового шланга.

– Эй, водоросли! – позвал Санджи мечника.

– Чего тебе, завитушка?

– За углом лавка крафтового пива, – Санджи большим пальцем правой руки указал за своё плечо, не без удовольствия заметив искры в глазах Зоро. – Сходи и купи к ужину эля! Только тёмного!

– Могу я купить стаут, если там будет одно приторное сладкое дерьмо? – Зоро перекрыл кран со шлангом и смотрел на Санджи, как на ангела.

Санджи посмеялся.

– Ладно уж, сойдет, если что, – ответил он со снисхождением. – Не потеряйся!

Зоро ухмыльнулся и нацепил свою футболку обратно.

– За бухлом никогда не потеряюсь, – он быстро побежал внутрь ресторана за кошельком.

Повар снова тихо усмехнулся детской радости Зоро и вернулся на кухню, оставив дверь открытой. Ветер был слишком приятным.

Санджи вспомнил их совместные ужины.

Он знал, что на Зоро нельзя оставлять готовку, потому что тот ничего кроме риса и нарезанной сырой рыбы приготовить не в состоянии. Так что повар частенько заваливался в квартирку мечника и готовил для них двоих что-то приличное и сбалансированное и они устраивали внеплановый вечер фильмов. Кухня Зоро стала для Санджи чуть ли не родной (в основном, потому что именно он её оборудовал). Ну а что? Приятно знать, где находится глубокая кастрюля, где лежат венчик или резиновая лопаточка, а где стоят нужные специи. Они всегда приносили свои тарелки в зал на диван, удобно усаживались на подушках и включали на фон фильм или сериал, обсуждая сюжет и персонажей. После ужина посуду мыли только вместе.

Санджи замер.

Они выглядели … даже не как кто-то, кто встречается. Они были как женатики! Вау.

А теперь, после признания Зоро, это всё стало выглядеть ещё раз в десять более неловко.

_Ну и что?! Зато это было весело!_

Повар уже решил, что не собирается менять их с Зоро отношения, пока того всё устраивает! Он встряхнул головой и продолжил месить тесто для хлеба.

* * *

Санджи подал ужин, когда небо уже окрасилось в розовые оттенки. Он, Зоро и Зефф сидели за столом и общались на простые темы, не портящие трапезы.

Мечник принёс повару сладкого, тёмного эля и немного сочетающегося с напитком свежего сыра.Основным же блюдом была жареная, сочная, карамелизированная индейка с травами. Её хрустящая корочка поблёскивала от растопленного на ней жира и масла. Санджи также испёк тёплые ароматные булочки и приготовил множество закусок. Кальмары и морские гребешки в кляре, креветки с петрушкой, приготовленные в вине, острый сыр чеддер и пикантные маслины. Как всегда его щедрая душа не поскупилась на количество блюд, которые было одно удовольствие запивать тёмным пенным элем.

Санджи был счастлив наблюдать довольное лицо Зоро. Кажется, он принял правильное решение. Вкусная еда объединяет людей. Нет ничего унылей, чем кушать одному. А ещё готовить для себя одного совсем не так весело, как если вы готовите для тех, кого любите.

Санджи допил свою пинту одним большим глотком.

* * *

Солнце давным-давно село, посуда вымыта, машина тоже, а Зоро наверняка храпит в гостевой комнате так громко, что стены дрожат.

Но Санджи не спит. Он вылез на крышу Баратти – ту, что над верандой над самым озером – и скуривает уже неизвестно какую по счёту сигарету, смотря на поверхность воды.

Пепельница полнится окурками, как мозги Санджи мыслями, которые он никак не может разобрать.

_О чём я только думаю?_

Из глубины его комнаты послышался стук; Зефф осторожно приоткрыл дверь.

– Не спишь, мелкий баклажан?

Санджи смотрел на старика через открытое окно.

– Вау, ты всё ещё не разучился стучать в чужую комнату, старик.

Зефф прошёл в комнату и тяжело сел на низкую, широкую скамейку у самого подоконника, повернувшись чуть боком к открытому окну, из которого вылезал Санджи.

– Когда воспитываешь сопляка, пубертат которого никогда не заканчивался, научишься стучать, заходя даже в собственную комнату.

Щёки Санджи покрылись стыдом от воспоминаний, как его застукали с одной из его школьных подружек. Теперь, однако, он мог над этим посмеяться.

– Так, – начал было Зефф и, лишь немного помолчав, продолжил, – Не хочешь мне что-то рассказать?

Санджи посмотрел на более взрослого человека в лёгком недоумении. Зефф как-то понял, что его что-то беспокоит? Но как?

– Не совсем понимаю о чём ты, – осторожно проговорил он.

– Ну, я не знаю, – Зефф неопределённо пожал плечами. – Может у тебя случилось что-нибудь интересное. Может ты ждёшь моего благословения. Может хочешь узнать мнение о своём «друге».

Санджи не знал, хочет ли он плакать или смеяться.

Так значит, не одному ему показалось, что сегодня вечером они с Зоро вели себя как молодожёны, а?

_Стыд какой._

– Мы не встречаемся, – он устало лёг на крышу и закрыл глаза рукой. – И уж тем более не женимся, старый извращенец.

Зефф казался действительно удивленным.

– Э? Я ошибся? – он почесал свой широкий щетинистый подбородок. – Ты уверен?

– Конечно я уверен! Что это за вопрос? – Санджи поднялся на локти и посмотрел прямо в сторону окна.

Зефф спокойно продолжал поглаживать свои длинные усы, чуть призадумавшись.

– Эй, баклажан, – он одной рукой оперся о своё колено, а другой облокотился на оконную раму. – Почему такой ярый любитель вина как ты, решил приготовить сегодня блюда, сочетающиеся с пивом?

Санджи знал, к чему ведёт старик, и знал ответ на этот вопрос. Ещё он знал, что ему самому этот ответ сейчас не очень нравится. Он снова лёг на черепицу и положил руки за голову в напускном расслабленном жесте.

– Просто так, – попытался соврать он.

– Вот как, – даже если Зефф увидел его ложь, он не подал виду.

Они недолго сидели в тишине.

Санджи решался.

– Он влюблён в меня, – внезапно даже для самого себя произнёс молодой повар.

– А ты?

Санджи тут же порывался ответить Зеффу … но забыл что именно. Что его остановило?

– Я… – помедлил он. – Впервые в жизни я … оказался с обратной стороны волны.

Санджи чувствовал, что Зефф его слушает и даёт время высказать все, что он хочет. Возможно, это именно то, что ему нужно? Выговориться, как Зоро тогда? Просто отпустить свои слова и мысли и пусть те летят, куда им вздумается? Он решил попробовать.

– Всю свою жизнь я жил для того чтобы любить прекрасных леди, – начал он. – Я целовал их руки, дарил подарки, осыпал комплиментами. Я окружал их любовью, делал их центром своей Вселенной! – Санджи тихо вздохнул, вспоминая звёздное небо из прошлой ночи. – И … как же странно сейчас становиться центром чьей-то чужой Вселенной. Я к этому совсем не привык. Я был уверен, что все мои прошлые женщины любили меня. Но любили так, как любят женщины: аккуратно и тихо, мягко и сладко. С Зоро это чувствуется … по-другому.

Он ждал какой-то реакции от Зеффа.

– Чего ты хотел от всех твоих девушек? – спросил тот.

– Что? – не понял сперва Санджи.

– Чего ты от них просил?

Парень опять подскочил и почти раздражённо отвечал:

– Я ничего от них не просил! Девушки идеальны уже такими, какими они уродились! Само их существование – бесценный дар для этого мира! Просто любить их, для меня, одно удовольствие! Я ничего не хотел кроме взаимности!

– Это уже чертовски много.

Санджи замер. Слова Зеффа словно окатили его ведром холодной воды.

– Любовь делает из людей тех ещё эгоистов, – продолжал свою мысль старик. – Потому и существует ревность, неудовлетворённость или ссоры. С друзей мы спрашиваем в разы меньше, чем с любовников. Даже лишнее внимание к любимому человеку вызывает у нас возмущение.

– Так что же, хочешь сказать, я всю свою жизнь неправильно любил?

– Каждая новая любовь кажется настоящей и единственно правильной.

Санджи почувствовал слабость во всём теле. Он подтянул к себе колени и обнял их, совсем позабыв об оставленной в пепельнице сигарете.

– А как понять что это вообще любовь?

Зефф снова прочесал свои усы.

Санджи затаил дыхание, ожидая ответа.

– Я бы сказал, что любовь - это когда ты готов провести с человеком всю жизнь, но это чушь собачья. Никто и ни с кем не готов привести всю свою жизнь, это просто происходит, – сказал он. – Думаю, любовь - это то, чего все безумно хотят, но никто понятия не имеет что это такое.

– Что если это определённо не то, чего я хочу? – напирал Санджи.

– Так чего-то ты всё-таки хочешь, а? – со смешком поинтересовался Зефф.

– Конечно! Я уже сказал, что хочу взаимности!

– Ну, с этим, как я понял, проблем не будет.

Санджи казалось, что он проглотил слишком много воздуха. Он отвернулся в сторону и посмотрел на поверхность спокойного озера, в котором отражалась большая круглая луна.

– Е-ещё я хочу…

Санджи замер.

Потому что ничего, что он собирался назвать, не было невозможным для Зоро.

Взаимность, внимательность друг к другу, уважение, полное взаимопонимание, комфорт в отношениях, принятие чужих недостатков, романтика, страстный секс и поддержка чужой мечты …

Всё это или уже у них было, или представлялось возможным.

Санджи проглотил каждое из тех слов.

– Ч-что если я захочу семью! – он резко развернулся в сторону окна, отчаянно хватаясь за последнюю соломинку.

Зефф посмотрел на Санджи, потом медленно осмотрел комнату, в которой он сидел и снова вернул на него свой взгляд.

– Знаешь, мелкий баклажан, я никогда не был женат, – заметил он. – Но сын у меня есть. Причем замечательный.

Последний жгут на сердце Санджи лопнул, и в груди взорвалась вся палитра чувств. Он увидел, как Зефф по-отцовски ему улыбнулся, и захотел обнять старика. Он списывал дрожь в его плечах на холодный ночной ветер. Он словно нырнул в это холодное и глубокое озеро, давление воды сжимало его грудь.

– Что если… – нерешительно начал Санджи, голос его также дрожал. – Что если я боюсь? Боюсь ошибиться, ранить себя или его и не иметь возможности вернуться назад, – он тяжело вздохнул и попытался проглотить ком в горле. – Боюсь упустить любовь, которую желал найти с самого детства?

Зефф закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

– Послушай меня, малыш. Желание полюбить еще не любовь, – он поднял свои глаза и посмотрел прямо на Санджи. – Но вот боязнь полюбить … это может быть именно она.

Пожилой мужчина протянул руку и погладил Санджи по голове.

– Ты сильный парень, – сказал он, вставая со скамьи. – Ты справишься.

С этими словами Зефф вышел из комнаты молодого человека, а дверь за ним тихо защёлкнулась.

Санджи опять лёг на твёрдую черепицу. В его блестящих глазах отражалась вся Вселенная.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как же я люблю эту сцену с Зеффом Q_Q
> 
> Комментарии очень ценятся и всегда получают ответ ;3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Последний рывок.  
> Изначально это были две главы, но я их объединила. Потому история будет идти и со стороны Санджи, и со стороны Зоро. Надеюсь путаницы не возникнет ._.'

Вновь была очередь Санджи садится за руль своего авто и везти их до поместья прелестной Виви.

Осталось совсем немного!

Они попрощались с Зеффом, когда тот уже был на кухне Баратти, взяли с собой в дорогу приготовленный стариком перекус (который он в насмешку упаковал в детский ланчбокс Санджи с изображением утёнка) и выехали на дорогу.

На этот раз мимо них пролетали сотни и тысячи подсолнухов. Океан из солнечных цветов горел огненно-жёлтыми лепестками и угольно-чёрными сердцевинами.

В голове Санджи, как пчёлы над полевыми цветами, роились мысли и воспоминания из его прошлых разговоров с Зеффом и с Зоро. Казалось, разговор с его … _отцом_ поможет ему разобраться во всём, но будто бы стало только хуже.

Был ли Санджи влюблён в Зоро?! Это так глупо. Разве ты не сразу понимаешь, что влюбился? Стоило Санджи увидеть прелестную леди, как его сердце стремилось выскочить из груди и упасть под ноги обворожительной красавице. При виде Зоро такого, очевидно, не происходило.

_Но ты бы доверил ему сохранить твоё сердце._

Разумеется. Но разве это не потому что они были друзьями? Где проходит грань любви и дружбы? Вы цените, оберегаете, защищаете, поддерживаете и обнимаете друг друга, будучи и друзьями, и любовниками. Вы ходите с друзьями в кино, кафе или парки, разве это не те же свидания? Вы ссоритесь и будете ревновать, если ваш лучший друг назовет кого-то другого своим лучшим другом. Неужели разница только в поцелуях и сексе? Нет. Дело именно в чувствах. Их силе и оттенках. Санджи знает, что любит своих друзей. Любит ли он Зоро как-то иначе, чем Луффи, Усоппа или Френки? В чём отличие их отношений с Зоро?!

Голова снова начала болеть.

Пейзаж сменился на лишённые деревьев равнины, когда Санджи вдруг обнаружил, что его автомобиль замедляется, а потом и вовсе останавливается.

– Хм? Почему мы остановились?

Зоро повернул голову в сторону Санджи, ожидая объяснений.

Санджи посмотрел на приборную панель и захотел ударить себя в лицо.

– У нас … кончился бензин, – он произнёс эти слова как смертный приговор.

– Что? – всполошился Зоро. – Типа, совсем по нулям?!

Санджи раздражённо массировал виски двумя пальцами.

– Да. Бак пустой как твоя голова.

Зоро наклонился к панели приборов, чтобы самому убедиться. Стрелка бензобака указывала на полное отсутствие горючего.

– Как **моя** голова, ха? – он бухнулся обратно на своё место. – Вот только не я умудрился не заметить тот факт, что бак моего автомобиля опустел до последней капли.

– Да ну?! – Санджи нервно отстегнул свой ремень безопасности и вышел из машины, оглушительно хлопнув дверью. – Что-то я не помню, чтобы вчера ты хоть раз заезжал на заправку, умник!

Мечник сделал то же самое и наклонился вперёд, опираясь руками на дверь автомобиля.

– Я туда не заезжал, потому что в этом не было необходимости!

– На этом участке дороги почти нет качественных заправок! – Санджи повторил позу Зоро и продолжил свою гневную тираду. – **Ты** должен был залить полный бак, пока была возможность!

– Откуда мне было знать об этом! Ты не уточнял где и когда ты хочешь заправляться!

Блондин потёр ладонями своё лицо, запуская пальцы в волосы

– Не могу поверить, что мы опять оказались в жопе из-за тебя! Мне не стоило пускать тебя за руль, – он досадно всплеснул руками.

– Из-за **меня**?! – мечник отшатнулся от таких безосновательных обвинений. – Не я сидел на водительском кресле! Как вообще можно до нуля осушить бак?! Где были твои мозги?

– Не твоё дело, мохоголовый!

Санджи топнул ногой и отошёл в сторону багажника, положив в рот новую сигарету. Он шарил по своим карманам. Где его зажигалка? _Где, чёрт подери, эта грёбанная зажигалка!_

– Это моё дело тоже, бровастый! Я тоже застрял здесь! – Зоро подошёл к Санджи, возможно намереваясь схватить того за грудки. – Если бы ты смотрел на приборы, а не витал в облаках, мы бы не застряли посреди этой степи.

Повар с гневом вытащил незажженную сигарету и смял её в кулаке. _Как же бесит!_

– В этом тоже ты виноват!

– Да у тебя во всём я виноват!!!

– ДА, ТЫ! – прокричал Санджи в отчаянии. – Потому что я уже сломал голову, силясь понять, что же между нами происходит!

– Ох, Боже, – Зоро уронил голову в ладони. – Ну почему мы опять к этому возвращаемся, – его голос звучал вымотанным.

– Потому что это важно, чугунная твоя голова! – смятая сигарета в руке блондина была брошена на дорогу и гневно растоптана. – Сначала ты говоришь, что в тебе бушуют любовь и ненависть, но при этом выглядишь спокойным как мёртвая рыба! Ты сказал, что испытываешь это уже два года?! Да я за два дня чуть с ума не сошел!

– А что ты хочешь от **меня**?! Может ты просто слабак и нюня!

Кулаки Санджи сжались и он резко встал прямо напротив Зоро. Тот повторил угрожающую позу, готовый, если что, к внезапной атаке.

– Это я-то слабак?! Да я один тут напрягаюсь и ломаю голову, пытаясь решить, как не разрушить наши отношения! Понять, что **вообще** из себя представляют эти проклятые отношения!

Непонимание тут же отразилось на лице Зоро. От подобных слов повара он весьма растерялся и чуть ослабил напряжение в своей позе.

– Что ты хочешь сказать?

– Я не знаю!

Зоро посмотрел на него как на умалишённого и явно совсем сбился с толку.

– Что значит «ты не знаешь»?!

Ладони Санджи потели.

– То и значит!!!

Его голос ломался.

– Но это твои слова! Твои мысли! И чувства тоже твои!

Хотелось упасть в обморок.

– Я знаю это!

Сердце лопалось.

**– Так что ты чувствуешь, Санджи?!**

**– Я не знаю!**

Зоро зарычал.

Он повернулся вокруг своей оси и хаотично растрепал свои волосы. Из его рта сыпались ругательства, а на лбу проступили вены. Он оскалил свои зубы и явно хотел что-нибудь разрушить.

Он был в настоящем гневе.

Сердце Санджи беспокойно билось в груди. Его волнение было похоже на настоящий страх.

Тут Зоро резко развернулся в его сторону и быстро подошёл к нему.

Всё, что успел предпринять Санджи, это сделать глубокий вдох, прежде чем их рты сомкнулись.

Они целовались так, словно продолжали ссориться. Их борьба за господство над чужим языком доходила до абсурда. Они стукались лбами и зубами, это выглядело как полнейшее безумие.

И Санджи это нравилось.

Его дыхание спёрло, а ноги подкашивались так сильно, что ему приходилось отчаянно хвататься за плечи и футболку Зоро, чтобы не рухнуть на дорогу. Дрожали лишь руки и губы, но казалось, что ходуном ходит весь мир, всё вокруг. Мозги замыкало, прямо как _тогда_.

– З-Зоро…

Санджи не давали возможности произнести ни слова, вновь и вновь затыкая его рот новым поцелуем. Потребность в воздухе раздражала лёгкие.

– Зоро, сто-

Руки Зоро бродили по телу Санджи, а за ними и жар, не оставляющий видимых следов на коже. Сдерживать стоны давалось с большим трудом.

– Зоро, там …

Ещё одна отчаянная попытка.

– Зор…

Ещё одна.

– Зоро там … **там кто-то едет!!!**

Наконец мечник неохотно оторвался от него.

Кислород в лёгких Санджи казался чем-то чужеродным и он, поначалу, хотел было выкашлять его.

Вдали от них по дороге медленно катился большой красный трактор. Санджи выбежал на дорогу, держась за ноющую грудь, и замахал водителю, чтобы тот остановился.

– В чём проблема, хлопцы? – спросил тракторист, поправляя свои густые чёрные усы.

– Здравствуйте, – Санджи пытался перевести дух. – У нас внезапно кончился бензин! Вы не отбуксуете нас до ближайшей заправки?

Повар надеялся, что его собеседника не смущал его растрепанный вид. Незнакомый человек почесал свою щетину.

– Это килóметров сорок будет, – задумчиво произнёс он.

– Мы заплатим если надо! – тут же довольно громко произнёс блондин. – Помогите, пожалуйста!

– Отчего ж не помочь, – улыбнулся мужчина. – Поможем! Доставайте верёвки, ребятки!

Санджи вздохнул с облегчением. Вспомнив как дышать, он посмотрел в сторону Зоро.

Их взгляды пересеклись.

Санджи замер, но Зоро быстрее пришёл в себя и пошел к водительскому сиденью, чтобы открыть багажник и достать канаты.

Когда трос был надежно закреплён, парни вернулись в их машину и доверили их путь своему случайному спасителю.

Руки Санджи с трудом удерживали рулевое колесо.

– Зоро, я-

– Не сейчас, – прервал его зеленоволосый. – Вечером мы уже будем у Виви. Там и поговорим. Но не сейчас.

Санджи сперва опешил, но немного погодя вздохнул и без слов согласился с Зоро, откинувшись на спинку своего сиденья.

Сначала нужно унять дрожь и высушить ладони.

* * *

Наконец-то!

После дней и дней в дороге, после сотен километров и ещё сотни лишних, Зоро и Санджи **наконец-то** добрались до поместья Виви, причем в целости и сохранности!

Как только мужичок на тракторе довез их до ближайшей заправки, Зоро вновь сменил Санджи за водительским сиденьем и, под чётким надзором последнего, довёз их обоих до шикарного особняка отца Виви.

Их друзья встретили их с распростёртыми объятьями. Больше всех, наверное, радовался Луффи, и даже не потому что, наконец, получил свой чемодан с вещами (последние дни ему приходилось одалживать одежду у Усоппа), а потому что предвкушал ужин от Санджи! Блондин к тому времени уже, вроде как, пришёл в себя. Ну, более-менее. И он, и Зоро решили не забивать пока произошедшим голову.

Ещё немного.

Дайте перевести дух.

Сначала ужин!

Они всей дружной и громкой компанией ели на просторной и длинной веранде с видом на тёплое море. Санджи приготовил лёгкие блюда и десерты из привезённых ими фруктов. Друзья ели, пили и шумели, смеясь над шутками и закидывая новоприбывших вопросами об их маленьком путешествии.

Дышалось легко и свободно.

Наконец-то.

* * *

Солнце уже почти касалось воды, когда Зоро закончил свою недолгую пробежку по пляжу и рухнул на остывающий песок. Он хотел привести мысли в порядок перед разговором с Санджи. Небольшая тренировка всегда возвращает его в тонус.

Когда солнечный диск наконец начал опускаться в морские воды, Зоро заметил, как по берегу в его сторону движется силуэт, похожий на повара. В руках того была какая-то бутылка. Похоже Санджи нёс им «эликсир смелости».

– Винные запасы Кобры-сана похожи на мои влажные мечты, хех – он протягивает Зоро открытую бутылку красно вина.

Зоро берёт бутылку и делает щедрый глоток.

– Что же, сегодня ты ночуешь в винном погребе?

Блондин сел рядом с Зоро, завязав ноги в позе лотоса.

– Это было бы скорее в твоём характере, алко-маримо.

– Я не люблю вино, – заметил мечник.

– Но и не отказываешься.

Зоро посмеялся и сделал ещё один глоток, прежде чем вернуть бутылку Санджи.

Они сидели так ещё немного.

Снова молчание.

Они так много молчали за эту поездку и, одновременно с тем, так много сказали друг другу. Событий, произошедших за последние пару дней, хватило бы на целый месяц. И как они с ума не сошли?

Или всё-таки сошли, но не заметили?

– Зоро, – наконец начал Санджи. – Я … возможно слишком серьёзно отношусь к любви. Я настолько на ней зациклен, что не вижу ничего вокруг себя. Наверное, ты считаешь меня тем ещё глупцом.

Зоро ненадолго задумался.

– Где ты слышал про влюбленных гениев?

Санджи посмотрел на него скорее с удивлением, чем с непониманием.

– А?

– Где ты слышал про влюбленных гениев? – повторил мечник. – Всех влюблённых всегда называют идиотами.

Санджи слегка улыбнулся и скептично свел брови.

– Так что же, любовь – глупость? – посмеялся тот.

– Самая большая глупость, которую я когда-либо совершал уж точно, – без промедлений ответил Зоро.

Санджи опустил взгляд на песок под его ногами.

Его взгляд казался расслабленным и нежным.

– Я всё ещё хочу этого, – тихо сказал он с придыханием. – Хочу любви, свиданий, секса... Хочу взаимности.

Сердце Зоро рвалось наружу через его грудь и горло. _Что? Как? Почему?_ Столько вопросов терзало голову Зоро, но сердце заглушало их своим биением.

Он сделал глубокий вдох и попытался услышать собственные мысли.

– Знаешь, я не считаю возможным влюбиться в человека только потому, что тот влюбился в тебя, – начал он. – Так что, могу ли я спросить тебя, что заставляет тебя думать, что ты хочешь этого? Ну … я имею ввиду … со мной.

Санджи поднял взгляд на темнеющее небо и облокотился на свои отставленные назад руки.

– Ты вероятнее всего кинешь меня в море, если я опять отвечу, что точно не знаю, не так ли?

– Очень может быть.

Санджи снова еле слышно посмеялся. Немного погодя он опустил голову, словно нашёл ответ, и связал руки перед собой в замок.

– Из-за наших ссор.

Теперь Зоро совершенно не понимал, о чём говорит Санджи.

– Ты шутишь чтоли? – он недоверчиво поднял бровь.

– Вовсе нет, – защищался Санджи. – Обычно ссоры ощущаются мерзко. Это стресс и сплошные нервы, – продолжал объясняться он. – Но … с тобой … это ощущается по-другому. С тобой я спорю в полной гармонии.

Он с несмелой улыбкой посмотрел на Зоро.

Тот его всё ещё не понимал.

–Так что же, ты хочешь начать встречаться, чтобы ещё больше ссориться?

– Да нет же, – Санджи покачал головой без злости в его словах. – Просто этим и отличаются наши с тобой отношения. О чём бы мы ни спорили, как сильно друг друга ни ругали, я всё равно знаю, что ничего из этого никогда не разрушит нашу с тобой связь.

Зоро сглотнул. Он совершенно не ожидал такого … открытия. Он вообще не знал чего ожидать, на самом деле.

Какая-то грусть и обида кольнули его в грудь.

– Я не хочу встречаться без чувств, – нахмурившись, пробормотал Зоро куда-то в песок.

Санджи посмотрел на мягкие волны, катящиеся по морю. Видимо, найдя один из ответов в облаках, он пытался повторить этот трюк и с морем.

– Помнишь одну из наших первых ссор? – задал он свой вопрос. – Я тогда вдалбливал тебе в голову, что любовь - это всегда ураган страстей.

Зоро задумался.

– Ну помню.

– Это оно.

Зоро опять ничего не понял.

Да что ж такое!

– Чего?

– Это то, что я чувствую рядом с тобой, – Санджи продолжал свою мысль. – Это целый тайфун эмоций! Меня бесят твои закидоны, так же как и тебя бесят мои, и я это чувствую. Каждой клеточкой своего тела я ощущаю каждое твоё настроение и понимаю с полуслова. Я готов доверить тебе свою жизнь, также как и ты, я уверен, готов доверить свою жизнь мне. Ты ценишь мои принципы, мои цели, мою готовку и это я тоже чувствую! – он поворачивает своё лицо в сторону Зоро и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. – Я хочу втянуть тебя в драку так же сильно, как я хочу втянуть тебя в ещё один поцелуй, – смотрит не отрываясь. – Я так безумно хочу этого.

Они смотрели друг на друга, не моргая, наверное, целую вечность.

Зоро кажется, что ему залезли под кожу и взорвали сердце. Если бы не эта боль в груди, он бы подумал, что спит. Что ему снится этот красивый Санджи, сидящий с ним на остывающем песке. Ветер играет с его золотыми волосами, а его большие и синие глаза блестят морской солью.

Этот румянец на его щеках ему тоже сниться?

Внезапно лицо Санджи мрачнеет и теперь он уже слегка злобно смотрит на Зоро.

– Это та часть, где ты целуешь меня, и мы занимаемся страстным сексом на песке, тормоз, – даже в сумерках эти красные щеки светятся ярче сигнальных огней.

Может Зоро и не очень умный.

Но он точно не дурак.

Так что дважды повторять ему не нужно.

* * *

Они вернулись в дом ближе к полуночи, с песком в волосах и на лопатках.

Их друзья сидели в главной гостиной и играли в настольные игры. Повсюду были раскиданы карты, фишки и игральные кости. Никто не спросил их, где они были.

– ХА! – Нами кидает на стол свою последнюю карту. – Я снова выиграла! Все карты на стол, неудачники!

Парни сбросили все свои уно-карты и Чоппер стал считать очки, которые заработала Нами.

– Я всегда считал, что победа в Уно зависит только от удачи, – захныкал Усопп. – Но играя с Нами, я начинаю подозревать, что есть какая-то секретная стопроцентная победная стратегия, о которой я не знаю, – он упал на пол, расправив руки в стороны и тяжело вздохнув. – В список игр, в которые нельзя играть с рыжей бестией, помимо проклятой Монополии, добавляется дурацкое Уно, – он сделал воображаемую галочку рукой в воздухе.

Ребята посмеялись, а Френки наклонился и ободряюще похлопал расстроенного друга по плечу.

– Думаю, Нами просто сууупер удачливая, – заулыбался Луффи, пожевывая свои полуночные вкусняшки. – Как ещё объяснить то, что она оформила билет на самолёт на моё имя, а не имя Зоро?

Все в комнате замерли.

Зоро с Санджи не исключение.

– Что? – спросили они в унисон.

Глаза большинства их друзей нервно забегали по сторонам. Кто-то упёрся взглядом в свой напиток, кто-то в карты, а кто-то изучал свои безумно интересные ногти.

– А ведь правда, – поражённо произнёс Санджи, словно на того накатило озарение. – Как Луффи мог улететь по билету Зоро, хотя паспортные данные были траваголового? – он повернулся к рыжеволосой девушке. – Нами-сан, как вы могли знать, что мечник проспит свой рейс? Вы изначально оформляли рейс на Луффи?! Почему?! Что происходит?!

Та нервно засмеялась и встала со своего места, словно хотела куда-то убежать.

– Ахаха, – она натянуто посмеялась. – У-успокойся, Санджи-кун, я всё объясню. Просто я … ну, точнее мы … ну, точнее идея была моя, но … – неожиданно лицо девушки сменилось с нервного на удивлённое, а потом и вовсе победное. – Хах. В общем, у нас были на то причины.

Она сложила руки под грудью. Зоро с Санджи всё ещё ничегошеньки не понимали.

– Какие? – не унимался блондин.

Девушка подошла прямо к нему и ткнула своим идеальным маникюром в грудь Санджи, прямо под его ключицей.

– Такие.

Зоро проследил за пальцем Нами и проглотил свой язык.

В недоумении Санджи опустил голову и уронил взгляд туда, куда указывала девушка.

Из-под (как всегда) широко расстёгнутой рубашки Санджи, прямо на его груди красовался яркий засос, оставленный, естественно, слишком уж довольным Зоро. Виновник смущения Санджи стоял рядом и, как только понял, на что именно указывала Нами, прыснул смехом в кулак, пытаясь сдержать неконтролируемый хохот в его груди.

Он любил Нами.

Санджи хорошенько стукнул этого зеленоволосого клоуна в плечо и нервно застегнул рубашку ещё на пару пуговиц. Сложно было сказать, от чего горят его скулы, от комментария его рыжеволосой подруги, или от солнечных лучей прибрежного солнца.

– Идиот, – буркнул он в сторону смеющегося Зоро. – К-как давно вы знали? Как вы вообще знали обо всём этом до меня?!

– А мы не знали, – просто ответила Робин, сидя на коленях Френки и улыбаясь.

– Мы просто попробовали, – завершил её слова Усопп и посмеялся в свой стакан ледяного сока.

Санджи посмотрел на своих друзей в недоумении, а Зоро в восхищении.

– Если вам правда так интересно, – сжалилась над ними Нами, – то план как заставить вас двоих наконец поговорить друг с другом, составили я и Виви, – она послала воздушный поцелуй своей девушке. – Я правда оформила билет на Луффи, а будильник Зоро отключила в баре, когда отобрала его телефон.

Она победно усмехнулась, словно выиграла самую рискованную ставку во всём казино.

Зоро любил Нами.

– Ты точно ведьма, – улыбнулся он ей.

– Ты нам с Виви теперь по гроб жизни должен, лопух, – девушка счастливо оскалилась и подмигнула ему.

Санджи всё ещё выглядел вогнанным в ступор, так что Зоро, не упуская момента, приблизился к нему и, притянув его лицо, счастливо поцеловал щёку повара.

Санджи тут же «оттаял» и приложил свою ладонь к месту поцелуя. Его уши и шея тоже покраснели, и Зоро подумал, что его лицо треснет от его же улыбки. Он, вновь не теряя ни секунды, обхватил лицо повара и поцеловал край его губ, заработав от своего парня смешной писк и кулак в живот.

– Ничо не понял, но кажется Зоро и Санджи теперь встречаются, – простецки произнёс Луффи. – Круто! Не знал, что вы друг в друга влюбленные!

– Они тоже не знали, Луффи, – снисходительно проговорил Чоппер. – Даже я был в курсе.

Ребята похихикали над смущением новоиспечённой парочки.

– Порой любовь слишком важная вещь, чтобы доверять её влюбленным, йо-хо-хо-хо, – тихо сам себе улыбнулся Брук и отпил из своей чашечки с чаем.

Судьба бы согласилась с ним.

Ведь телефон Зоро в тот день всё равно был разряжен. Так что никто не смог бы ему дозвониться. Даже его будильник ;)

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я закончила свой мультичаптер! Ю-ху!
> 
> Я не раз ездила в многодневных автомобильных поездках и хотела передать вам лучшие моменты! Надеюсь у меня это получилось!
> 
> Ну как вам???
> 
> Комментарии правда очень ценятся и всегда получают ответ х3
> 
> И спасибо, что уделили своё время этой глупой истории! Люблю <3


End file.
